The Engagment
by C.Shayne Francesco
Summary: This the next installment from my crazy little story called The Escort. Callie and Arizona start to build the life they see fit for them. With plans for a big wedding on the way learn a few things along the way that can put an end to both their Careers and possibly the family they haven't even started yet.


**Title: The Engagement**

**Author: C. Shayne Francesco**

**Beta: TWEDCLOISFAN**

**Fandom: Grey's Anatomy**

**Rating: M and may change do to post**

**Character/Pairing: Callie/Arizona**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Sex at some point yes**

**Summary: This the next installment from my crazy little story called The Escort. Callie and Arizona start to build the life they see fit for them. With plans for a big wedding on the way learn a few things along the way that can put an end to both their Careers and possibly the family they haven't even started yet.**

Arizona

**I think I have completely lost my mind. Callie and I have yet to move in together after being engaged for more than a month, and I was starting to get more than a little moody about it. Mark has made himself an annoying fixture in our lives, if you ask me, but he's Callie's friend so I haven't said too much about him. Even though, he has interrupted our personal time more than once.**

**I was starting to feel like a horn dog for wanting to make love to Callie, but I have kept that to myself. Don't get me wrong we try, but every time we do something comes up. For instance, the night she purposed to me it was so beautiful with wine and all the romantic dinner foods that she worked so hard to arrange. I was literally about to finally be inside her when her pager started to beep. A movie theater was hit by a drunk driver in an 18 wheeler with about 1,000 kilos of marijuana and cocaine. So my weekend was spent in the office trying to uncover the where, what, why, and how of a shipment that size. The only thing we knew for sure was that he came from Canada, but no idea how he made it passed the Canadian authorities with such a massive shipment.**

**Again, I feel horrible obsessing over the fact that I want to have Callie alone without people butting in when I should be completely focused on this new assignment. Letting out a sigh I lean back in my desk chair as I gaze out the window. My office phone starts to ring.**

"**Robbins."**

"**Baby, are you ok?" Callie asks once I picked up.**

"**I'm fine, Callie, long day. How are you?" I ask smiling.**

"**Arizona, don't do that. Please tell me what's wrong? I haven't seen you at all this week, and I know it's only Wednesday, but something is wrong. I want you to tell me what it is." She says.**

**I couldn't help but to grunt. Callie always seems to know when something is wrong.**

"**Callie, I don't think you want to know."**

"**Yes, I do want to know Arizona."**

"**Mark ….My problem is Mark. He's around all the time. He wants all of your time to himself. I wish I could blame all our failed dates on work, or Ava being your normal 2 year old that she is, but I can't. Yes, we both have been tired lately, and we've skipped out on the dates. Regardless, it still feels as though Mark is always around. Either he is calling you, or he just randomly shows up. " I say**

"**It takes time with Mark is all."**

"**No, it is not that, Calliope. I…You know what; I don't want to fight over this. Can I bring over some wine so we can just relax tonight?" I ask**

"**Yeah, do what you want."**

"**Call…."**

**She hangs up the phone and I am left just staring at my phone.**

**Callie**

"**Hey, Callie, what's that look about?" Mark asks as he approaches me.**

"**Arizona and I are fighting. She has been very moody lately, and I'm not really sure why."**

**I was about to head home for the night to wait for Arizona. I wasn't sure why. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to her bitch about Mark.**

"**I told you, Torres, you shouldn't have put a ring on her finger. Come on lets go get some drinks." He says putting his arm around me.**

**That didn't sound like a bad idea at all it can't hurt to have a drink or two before going home to my place to meet Arizona.**

**That was the idea, one quick drink and then home, but that's not how it turned out. The next thing I know I am waking up in my bed alone and naked. I look around the room for any sign of Arizona, but she is nowhere to be found. I pull on my robe as I stand.**

"**Where is she, Mark?"I hear from the living room.**

**The wind was knocked right out of me; there was no way that I think just happened.**

"**Arizona….."**

**My bedroom door opened and there stood Arizona looking at me with such hurt in her eyes. Mark stood behind her in just his boxers and nothing more.**

"**Arizona, I….."**

"**She turned around and starts walking to the door.**

"**I guess you got what you wanted didn't you, Mark." She says putting her hand on the door.**

"**Arizona, please I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything. I only went out for one drink. I don't know what happened." I plead as I run over to her taking her hand.**

"**Well, you should ask your best friend what happened then. This is what I was telling you about Callie." She pulls her hand away from mine.**

"**I can't help that she would rather be with a real man than some freak of nature like you." Mark says.**

**Both our eyes widen, I knew I was all kinds of stiff and sore, but that happens when I drink a lot, but I didn't think something like that had happened. Based upon the look on Arizona's face, she didn't think that happened ether.**

"**Well, in that case I hope you two are happy."**

**She places the ring in my hand and walks out the door.**

"**Arizona, please No!" I yell as I run after her.**

**She didn't wait for the elevator instead she went right for the stairs. Turning around I went back to my apartment to put some clothes on before chasing after her.**

"**Callie, what are you doing?" Mark asks.**

"**What did you do Mark? You just screwed up the only thing that meant anything to me."**

"**So what if it is, it's not like it matters, and, anyway, I didn't do it on my own."**

"**Yes, you did! No matter how I was acting you are my friend. You are supposed to make sure I get home safe, and into bed ALONE. I don't even remember anything after the first drink. That usually means one of two things either you noticed something was wrong, but did nothing about it other than using it your advantage, or you had something to do with the fact that I don't remember anything after my first drink. Either way your actions are deplorable, Mark, you are a liar **. **I should press charges against you.." I say tearing through my room looking for something to put on.**

"**Get out my way, Mark." I say when he jumps in front of me and grabs on to me.**

"**You don't seem to understand that I am the best there is for you. We had sex and it was good. She's a freak, a nobody; she doesn't even know who she is." Mark yells.**

"**You are not what is best for me, or for anyone. You are so full of yourself. You believe that everyone wants you. You lie to get what you want. If someone turns you down, you do whatever you need to do to get what you want. How can you have sex with someone that's not even conscious? That's rape and that makes you a rapist, Mark."**

**I was shocked when he backhanded me splitting my lip.**

"**So what does it matter if you were awake. I am not a rapist. I did not rape you!" he yells at me.**

"**Then what in the hell do you call it, because I definitely did not consent to you doing that to me you sick bastard."**

**His grip on my arm grew insanely tight. I never felt anything like that before. I felt the bone in my wrist pop when I tried to pull away.**

**I reached back and punched him in the nose with all the power I had in me. As he fell back, I grabbed my keys off the table by my bedroom door and ran out of the apartment. The only person that I could go to was Arizona. I knew she was pissed at me, but I had to tell her what had happened to me, and beg her to forgive me.**

**The drive was more difficult than normal do to the pain and swelling in my wrist. When I got to Arizona's house her SUV was parked in the driveway. Grabbing the ring out the console I got out of my car and made my way over to her front door.**

**Arizona**

**I wasn't sure what to do once I got home. This was Addison's week to have Ava so I was all alone. I am kicking myself for giving the ring back to Callie. There is no way I am giving up on us. At the time I just wanted her to hurt as much as I am.**

**I've never been so glad that I invested in buying Johnny Walker. As long as I'm drinking I won't be knocking that smug look off Mark's face.**

**I hear my door open and close as Callie comes into view. A view that had yet to be blurred by the whisky I had yet to consume. The first thing I saw was her split lip and I monetarily forgot why I was mad.**

"**What happened?" I asks putting down the drink.**

"**Mark hit me….Arizona, you have to believe me when I say that I didn't know what happened, not until after you left." She says.**

**I noticed her left wrist was held close to her chest and it was swollen.**

"**You have to get to a hospital." I put my hand on her arm to usher her to the door and she jumps.**

"**No, not until you hear me out please, Arizona."**

**I let out a sigh; Callie can be as stubborn as an ox.**

"**Ok."**

"**I did sleep with Mark, but not willingly. I was mad at you and he suggested that we go for a drink. I didn't think I would be that long, and you wouldn't be off until 7 so one glass wouldn't hurt. So I went planning to be back at my apartment before you got there. I don't know what happened. I went to find us a table as he went to get the drinks, but after the first one I don't know what happened. I just got really tired, and I wanted to go home, The last thing I remember was walking out of Joe's and then waking up this morning." She says.**

"**Are you saying he put something in your drink?"**

"**I don't know, but it takes a hell of a lot more than one glass of wine to make me black out like that. He admitted that he had sex with me while I was unconscious. Please believe me; I wouldn't do something like this to us."**

**Callie was in tears. I wish I could say it was just the pain from her injuries that was causing her to cry, but her eyes told me everything I needed to know. They always did tell me the truth whenever she was trying to get her point across to me.**

"**Please, put it back on." She says holding out the ring.**

**I look down at her hand. There was not a single doubt about what I was about to do. Grabbing the ring I slip it back on my ring finger.**

"**Ok, now let's get you to the hospital."**

**On the drive to the hospital, I was internally berating myself for leaving her there, this was entirely my fault. What if things would have gotten worse? What if he had done more?**

"**Stop it." Callie says from behind the towel she was holding to her lip.**

"**What?"**

"**This isn't your fault. If I would have just gone home instead of trying to prove that you were wrong about Mark then none of this would have happened." She says.**

"**Callie, I did this I should have said something along time ago."**

**We pulled up to the hospital and I help her out of the car. Dr. Bailey was standing outside when we walked up to the doors.**

"**Torres, what happen to you?"She asks.**

"**Can we just get her examined." I say**

"**Yes, sure come this way."**

**I watch as they ran x-rays on her wrist. I stood next to her, as Bailey started rape exam She stops and looks at us.**

"**Why am I doing this?"**

"**Because Mark spiked Callie's drink and he is the one responsible for the condition of her arm as well as…."She cut me off.**

"**Stop, I don't know what's going on, but I promise you there is no sign of sexual assault you're still a virgin as it looks. You still need to report this."**

**I've never been so happy, that Mark turned out to be the liar I always knew he was, than I am in this very moment. I am going to kill that son of a bitch. Callie's hand reaches out and grabs my hand**

"**Don't. I know you want to kill him as do I, but I don't want to lose you."She says.**

**I bend down to kiss her head as Dr. Bailey starts to clean up her tools.**

"**I try to stay out of everyone's business, because it's nothing but drama, and I don't like drama. If this is the outcome of that drama then you need to do something about that. Seattle PD needs to be the one to deal with this, not you Miss FBI." Bailey says. .**

**There wasn't much I could say to Miranda Bailey, she was a little fire cracker. She could be your best friend in the world, but she will always say whatever she feels like saying.**

"**I won't."**

**Callie**

**I feel horrible as I relay all the sordid details about my situation to the police, at least those that I could remember. . Arizona stands close by looking at her feet, her neck and ears red with anger. I could see the veins in her neck bulging as she tries to keep her anger at bay.**

"**I'm sorry." I say softly after the room empties.**

"**Why?"**

**I could hear the soft clicking of her heeled boots on the tiled floor as she moves closer to the bed.**

"**I was so wrong about everything, and you tried to tell me about Mark. You tried to tell me, but I always turned the topic away whenever he came up. And now look at me."**

**I felt her arms slip around me as she pulls me into her. For someone as small as Arizona, she felt like she was bigger than life itself. She was so soft spoken and gentle. It was hard for me to imagine her busting in guns blazing as she takes down bad guys.**

"**He was your best friend Calliope. You didn't want to see him as a liar, or a cheat. I know if I were in your shoes I would think the same way. Now, you see Mark's true intentions. He hates me, and wants me out of the picture so you can be all his. That way, he can use you whenever he feels like it.**

**Every part of me believed what she was saying, but a small part of me didn't want to believe it. Arizona would never lie to me about anything, and I know she is right. Even now, as I sit here thinking about all my past relationships, Mark was always there putting himself in the middle. When they left me, he would always say that they were never good enough for me. Did they ever try to tell me that Mark was making things hard for them?**

**Letting out a sigh, I start to sit up so we could leave. All I wanted to do was to fall asleep with Arizona holding me in her arms as she tells me that everything was going to be ok.**

"**Come one baby. Let's go home."**

**It was late in the day when we left the hospital and I was starting to feel hunger pains in my stomach. Arizona let out a giggle when my stomach gave a growl. We both started to laugh when hers gave a little answer.**

"**I guess we should get something to eat, how's that vegetarian restaurant sound?" Arizona asks.**

"**That sounds good. I've wanted to try them." I say.**

**Arizona helped me get dressed in a pair of scrubs that Miranda had left for me. By now, I was just so tired. We started to make our way out of the hospital, when Arizona stopped suddenly. I had been looking down at my wrapped hand, but at her sudden halt my eyes snapped up to find hers locked on Mark.**

"**Arizona. No, let's go now." I say trying to get her to calm down.**

**She was a woman with a federal badge and the gun to go along with it. I'm sure she knew several different ways to get rid of someone that she doesn't like.**

"**Only because of you." She growls.**

**We start to make our way out the door when he runs over to us.**

"**Hey Cal, now that you have had time to calm down, how about we go for dinner?" He asks.**

**Clearly, he didn't see the pissed off blonde with a gun behind me.**

"**Are you really trying to act as if nothing happened?" Arizona asks stepping out from behind me**

"**Not this again."**

"**Damn right this again…"**

"**Hey, no fighting in here take that outside." Bailey calls out walking over.**

**I don't blame her. I really didn't want Arizona to get in trouble with her job.**

"**Come on I'm hungry." I say grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.**

**Arizona follows me willingly as we walk over to her car, I felt shame when I looked up to see Mark standing there talking to Derek. The two are best friends, and I'm sure Mark has already told him the version of last night that he wants everyone to think happened.**

"**What are you doing?" I ask Arizona as she gets in the car.**

"**Nothing bad" she says putting her phone back in her pocket.**

"**Arizona?"**

"**Ok, ok, I texted Ben some information."**

"**About what?" I turn in my seat to look at her.**

**Her shoulders fell as she lets out a sigh.**

"**Mark. I wanted him to keep an eye on Mark, ok?"**

"**Why?" This wasn't like Arizona.**

"**Something just doesn't feel right. We have a large amount of GHB coming into Seattle and we aren't sure where it's coming from." She responds.**

"**I don't think he is a drug dealer, Arizona." I'm really pissed off at him, but I wouldn't go that far.**

"**I didn't say he was, but you said yourself that he was the one that got your drink and after that drink you didn't feel right, that you couldn't remember anything that happened after that. He had to get it from somewhere. If we can follow him, he might lead us to the person he got the drugs from and they could lead us to the source. This is my job, Callie, to keep this stuff off the street. Like it is your job to save lives and help restore people's use of their limbs. I can't let this go. Even if I didn't know you, if I had come across this information on my own I would be obligated to do something about it." She says.**

**I know she's right. I know that if she doesn't say anything about Mark to her boss she runs the risk of losing her job. There's a lot she would do for me, but risking her job is something I would never ask her to do. She would never ask me to risk my job.**

"**I talked to my dad yesterday. He wants to meet you." I say after riding in silence.**

"**When?" Arizona asks.**

**I can hear her swallow as she tightens her grip on the wheel. I've told my dad a lot about Arizona and vice versa. They have a lot in common; both are head strong and fierce when it comes to me. Sometimes I think Arizona is more so then my father. She feels like she has to be this hero. I understand why, now. Even after all of the stories about her childhood that she has shared with me, I could never quite understand everything she went through. That was until today. The way Mark spoke about her and to her made me realize how all of those other people must have treated Arizona once they found out about her differences.**

"**I love you, Arizona?" I say once we pulled into the drive way.**

**She smiles and leans in to kiss me. I put my good hand in her hair as pulls away from the kiss.**

"**We should go inside so we can eat and talk about today." She says before getting out.**

**She walks around the car to open my door for me, and helps me out of the car. I know that she's upset and I was really hoping that she wasn't about to dump me. Following her inside, I close the front door and lock it before I follow her further into the house.**

"**Callie, I know that you want to believe that Mark…Well, I don't know what you think about him, but I need you to understand that I can't handle having him around. I don't mind him at the hospital, because that's where he works. I understand that because you work there too you may have to be around him during your shifts, but not outside of work. Forgiveness has never been one of my strengths, and you're the only person that I have ever been able to bring myself to forgive without thought. I can't tell you who to hang out with, but I can ask you please stay away from him. I just don't feel comfortable with him around you. My instincts are telling me that something just isn't right." She says.**

**My first reaction was to yell at her that she had no right to tell me who I could and couldn't associate with, but after what Mark did to me. How he led her and me to believe that I slept with him. That I let him have the one thing that I **_possessed_ **that was worth more than all the money in the world to me. After all of that, I couldn't say no to what she was asking of me. I refused to act like some petulant child that cried and screamed until they got their way. And truly, I had no desire to associate with Mark anymore.**

"**Ok, the only time I will be around Mark Sloan is if I am required to work with him at the hospital."**

**I can see her relax as she moves over to me.**

"**I thought I lost you today. That all my fears, about you finding someone better, or dumping me for a man, for someone normal, were coming true." She says.**

"**Arizona, you are normal."**

"**Really? Am I, Callie? I was raised as a little girl, who grew into a woman, but I have the genitals of both a female and male. That's not normal." She says trying to walk away.**

**I grab her hand and pull her back to me.**

"**Arizona, you are normal. You care about people, you put yourself on the line for the safety of others, and you put up with me even though I have overlooked your needs, because I've been a raging bitch that didn't want to hear what you had to say about Mark." I say.**

**Arizona looked me in the eyes. For the first time that day, I could see the walls she had put up since that morning start to fall.**

"**How about we have something to eat and then we go to bed so I can hold you." Arizona says pulling me into the kitchen.**

**We had a quiet dinner, afterwards we settled in to watch a movie. I wasn't really watching it. Instead I was focused on rubbing Arizona's shoulders and enjoying the sound of the moans and purring coming from her as I worked out the knots in her neck to the best of my ability with one slightly swollen hand.**

**Soon enough the movie was over and Arizona turned off the TV.**

"**Do you want to shower first?" She asks.**

"**You go first. I will make sure everything is locked up"**

"**Ok, I'll see you in a moment and no more wine you just took a pain killer." She says as I watch her walk away.**

**I was so happy that I only had a soft hand brace, because anything else would definitely be in the way.**

**Arizona's POV**

**It wasn't like I was angry with Callie; in fact I was sad for her. She was losing a friend that she had for so long. I was surprised that she gave into my request for her not to see Mark outside of the hospital. At the hospital, people could keep an eye on him and his movements. At least until I find out what is going on with him I hope she trusts that I know what I'm doing.**

**When I returned from my shower Callie was standing in the middle of the living room. She had her back to me as she looked at her face in the mirror. She was making a face at herself which I found endearing.**

"**Arizona, stop standing there and take me to bed."**

**She gave me a look, a look that I've never seen before, but one I couldn't say no to. All my training in reading people, body language was telling me right then that tonight was our night. I knew it would be a night to remember forever. And by the looks of it, Callie wasn't going to take no for an answer. Not that there was any chance I would say no.**

"**Come on" she says taking my hand and leading me back to my room.**

**For the first time, I noticed that she must have washed and changed in one of the extra rooms. I close the door behind me and look at her. I finally see all the vulnerability this day has caused written all over her face.**

"**Callie, we can just go to bed. We don't have to do anything." I say.**

**Almost in slow motion she takes my hand in her and pulls me back with her to the bed.**

"**I want to do this, Arizona. At first, I was, I was scared that I wouldn't be good enough and that I would do something wrong. Then I wanted to make everything perfect, like it was the night I purposed to you, but that time never came. Tonight, while I was getting ready for bed, I realized that even though it turned out to be a lie I was so afraid that he had taken something that I only wanted to give to you. And the thought came to me that it's never going to be the perfect time, whenever we try to make it work something happens."**

**On moment she is giving this amazing speech and the next moment we are both naked. I'm kissing her neck as I run my hand through her silky hair. She immediately leans into me as I kiss down her neck; she lifts her head to give me better access.**

**I let my hands start a journey up and down her throat, down her arms, around her waist, to her hips. I rest them there, squeezing gently, until I feel her reach for them and slowly draw them up until they cupped both of her breasts. We tumbled back onto the bed. Oh good god, I loved brushing my thumbs across her nipples and the moan that came from her made me twitch. When she thrust her hips up to meet mine rubbing herself against my erection I saw stars, I think.**

"**Calliope."**

**I close my lips around her nipple as her hands run through my hair. A whimper comes from the back of her throat as her fingers weave into my hair holding me to her.**

"**I didn't think I could ever want anyone more than I want you right now, Arizona." She moans.**

**Callie's POV**

**All I could smell was the scent of her, a mouth-watering mixture of Arizona's favorite soap with the scent of her arousal. All I could hear was the soft suction noises she was making, the rustling of the sheets under us, and our combined ragged breathes. I had a buzzing in my ears that made me feel as though I was being dragged underwater to a secluded haven.**

**God, what took me so long?**

**I love everything about Arizona, and truly I didn't know what I had been waiting for. After a while I realized that what I was waiting for, the perfect time, wasn't going to come. And sadly the waiting almost took this chance away from me. But not tonight.**

**And so, I find myself gazing down at her while she works her magic on my chest. Those blue eyes lock on mine and I feel this rush of warmth in my stomach and between my legs.**

"**My god, you are so wet. I can feel you covering my stomach." She says.**

**I feel Arizona's mouth travel down as it make its way below my navel. If it wasn't for my nerves it would have tickled me**

"**Calliope, you are so beautiful." She says lifting up and looking at me.**

**"I've wanted you for so long and I was so afraid to tell you. I didn't want you to think that this was all I wanted from you."**

**I rub her face with my injured hand and she leans in and softly kisses the bruise on my wrist before kissing my palm. I had no idea that I was trembling in anticipation, not until Arizona started to kiss me again did I actually feel my body trembling against hers.**

**Her hand slips down my side and over my thigh as it comes to rest between my legs.**

**"I can't believe you are this wet for me?" she asks.**

**"No, not really, I was thinking about the new action movie that is coming out soon. The one with all those hot women that have guns and drive fast cars".**

**She pops those dimples at me as she lets out a growl, and I was done for. She starts to rub me slowly spreading my wetness and using it to rub around my clit. That sent a jolt through me. I tried to reach down and take her in my hand, or try to feel how wet she was, but she grabs my hand with hers and pushes it away.**

"**Now, Calliope, I want this to last and to be all about you. You cannot touch me there until I tell you. If you don't behave yourself I will stop, do you understand?"**

"**God, do I." I say making her smile as she lets go of my hand.**

**"Good girl."**

**Arizona had girlie hands, gentle to the naked eye, but once you got to hold those hands in yours you could feel there power and the calluses on her right hand that are a result from using her gun. Almost every fantasy I have ever had of her, her hands always played an important role.**

**Tonight, I was learning just how much power those girlie hands had.**

**She had knowledge of my body from hours of making out to the point of striping naked. I found myself moaning loudly and writhing under her confident, steady touch. She had me panting and whimpering as she intensified her movements.**

**I grab her wrist and try to push her hand away, my back starts to arches off the bed at the same time.**

**"Please, Arizona, if you…Stop rubbing now or…"**

"**We have all night, love. It's ok to let go, please." She moans into my neck.**

**And so I did, my heart thundering in my chest, stars flashing behind my eyelids. I feel her watching me as I wonder if this was what it felt like with her just rubbing my clit, what was it going to be like when she is inside me.**

**"I can watch you forever, you are so amazingly beautiful. She says.**

**Finally, my orgasm subsides and I open my eyes to look deep into her blue ones. I was feeling shy, now that that was over with. I wasn't sure what Arizona was feeling emotionally, but I knew by the hard on that was pressing into my leg; she was feeling less than comfortable.**

**Pulling her in for a kiss, I gently stroke her hair before reaching for her erection again. When she didn't stop me this time, I start to stroke her, exploring her length. I was in awe that she was so wet; it covered her dick as well as her inner thighs. She was long and thick, for a moment I was afraid that she wouldn't fit and that it would hurt. I'm a virgin. I've never so much as thought about putting my own fingers in there, so anything would hurt me.**

**Unexpectedly, I found myself aroused again at the feeling of her getting impossibly hard in my hand. Just knowing that she was enjoying my caress, and how she breathes heavily into my neck every time my thumb sweeps across the head of her dick.**

**I felt myself jumping the gun as I start to guide her into me. That is when I had to stop myself with a mental slap.**

"**Condom, Arizona, we need a Condom." I say.**

**She stops nibbling at my neck and earlobe as she mumbles "Yes. Don't worry".**

**With a lingering kiss she pushes herself off the bed and stands up to get her baring. I watch, seeing for the first time clearly, the wonderful six-pack abs of hers as she takes in deep breaths before walking off to the bathroom. I heard her moving things around in there before walking back into the room with a few condoms in her hand.**

"**Are you sure you need that many?" I tease as I push myself back further onto the bed.**

"**They say not to reuse the same condom, and I plan on having you many different ways before you fall to sleep." She says ripping into one foil package while putting the others on the night stand.**

**She puts one knee on the bed and starts to open it when I stop her.**

**"Let me, please." I say reaching for her.**

**She climbs between my legs and lowers herself down as I open the condom, reaching between us I roll it onto her as she gives a little grunt at the motion.**

"**Are you ready?" she asks.**

**For an answer, I reach up and kiss her as I start to guide her into me. It hurt when I felt her break through my hymen, but what hurt more was the fact she was stretching me.**

**"Good God, Calliope." Arizona pants.**

**She lies still letting me get accustomed to her length and girth all the while kissing me softly, so I wouldn't focus on the stinging pain. Then ever so slowly she starts to move, stretching me more until she withdrew almost completely and reaches to grab onto my thigh. Hitching my leg up on her hip she keeps her hold on me as she sheathes herself inside me.**

**My nails dig into her shoulders as my back arches off the bed.**

**"So good, you feel so good" She moans.**

**I couldn't form a single word as she moved.**

**We soon find a rhythm to our thrusts as I lock my legs around Arizona to allow her to go even deeper. Our kisses are languid, deep, and I loved every second of it. When the need came to intensify the friction, Arizona sits up and maneuvers me onto her lap, so that I was now straddling her. She grips my hips to help me move as I throw my hands around her neck to steady myself, after she panted that I should do so.**

**We are nose to nose as she starts to move me again, her hands on my hips guiding me. With this new angle the penetration felt even better than before. She was even hitting that sweet spot, that every woman I know talks about, with each thrust, making me cry out. She lets out a loud groan as my walls tighten around her even more signaling my impending orgasm. The same familiar tremors that I felt before are back, but a lot stronger this time.**

**"No, Arizona, I'm close... I'm so close..." I gasp as my eyes screw shut.**

**I don't want to cum, not without her.**

**"I am too….Look at me, Calliope….Look at me", she urges me in a strong voice.**

**She grabs my hair at the base of my neck in order to keep our eyes locked as we both fall over the edge together, moaning each other's name.**

Arizona's POV

**At some time during the night, after giving Callie 8 amazing orgasms, I get up to do my walkthrough the house to check that all the doors and windows are secured. It was early morning, when I walked up to the large front windows. My neighbor was out getting ready for his morning run. He stumbles when he sees me and for a moment I am confused by this until I followed his line of sight down to my bare breasts. Quickly covering myself, I pull the curtains close and head straight back to my bedroom. I didn't feel like going to sleep just yet, so I lay there looking at Callie. She's so beautiful and amazing that I wouldn't know what to do without her.**

**At some point I must have fell to sleep, because next thing I know I was being awoken by the most amazing feeling.**

**Looking down, I see Callie looking right at me as I feel her tongue rubbing gentle around my tight walls. Callie sticks her impossibly long tongue into me as she slowly rubs my dick**

**"Calliope, what are you doing to me?" I ask letting my eyes fall close as my head falls back onto the pillow.**

**"I'm giving you what I dreamt about all night." She says as she starts to do, what I could only think to call French kissing my pussy. My hands grab onto her shoulders as she eats me out and drinks from me like she is dying of starvation and thrust..**

**"Oh fuck, baby."**

**I feel her hand start a gentle rhythm of stroking up and down on my dick while she slowly slips two fingers into me. We had previously discussed the fact that with the high physical impact of my job, I probably tore my hymen a long time ago. That's why she showed no hesitancy in thrusting her fingers inside of me.**

**"It makes me really happy that I am the first and only woman that will get to do this." She says.**

**"Callie…" I hiss as she bites down on my stomach.**

**"Don't you dare tell me to stop, Arizona. I want this. A and judging by how wet and hard you are, right now, you want it too.**

**She moves up to kiss me while her fingers curl up to find my g-spot. I wrap my arms around her, to hold her in place, as her hand starts to stroke my dick in rhythm with the two fingers, currently, hitting my g-spot. I grunt and start to thrust up into her as my orgasm rips through me.**

**"It's not hard to imagine that this holds the key to our family." I hear Callie says as I come down from my high.**

**She is sucking on the fingers that were once deep inside of me as she looks at the semen covering her hand.**

**"Callie, wipe your hand." I say grabbing the towel that I had wrapped around my hips earlier when I was checking the house.**

**She takes the towel and starts wiping her hands as she stands.**

**"Come on, we need get ready, or you won't get to work on time." Callie says.**

**Title: The Engagement**

**Author: C. Shayne Francesco**

**Beta: I'm on my own with this one so the mistakes are all mine until I get my beta back.**

**Fandom: Grey's Anatomy Rating: M and may change do to post**

**Character/Pairing: Callie/Arizona**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Sex... YES**

**Summary: Arizona sends Callie away and has a talk with Carlos**

**The Engagement pt2**

I didn't have to work today, but Arizona did so that left me alone to think about the night of amazing sex that we had and how I took it into my own hands to wake her in the manner that I did. Looking around the house, I noticed that I haven't thought about bringing any of my things here.

"Well, that's about to change." I said grabbing my phone.

"Montgomery." Addison answered

"Addison I need you to help me move my things before Arizona gets home." I said

"Callie you have an apartment full of things there is no way we are going to move it all before Arizona gets home." She laughed out

"It's just my clothes, the apartment belongs to Daddy so the rest of the things was there when I moved in." I say.

"OK as long as you don't mind having Ava as a foreman." She said

I had to smile at the mention of the little girl. She was every bit a redhead like Addison. Nevertheless, she was as lovable as Arizona and two years old she seems to know when she's done something that she shouldn't have. And to make up for that she has the ability to be the sweetest thing in the world

I met you with the two at my apartment ready to get my things and move them into my new home and start my new life. When I got off the elevator, I was digging through my bag to find my keys when a voice boomed down the hall.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres where have you been?"

My father stood by my door looking at me as if he was going to ground me for not being around. I froze when I saw the look on his face I was in big trouble I have yet to tell him or anyone that I was getting married.

"Son of a bitch." I hissed

"Calliope?" My father yelled at me

Oh good Arizona is going to be so upset with me I had a month to tell my family and I haven't yet.

"I have called you that all your life what has changed? "

I opened the door and let them in I was thinking of a way to bring it up without starting a fight with him.

"What happen you your face and hand?" He asked

"I would like to know the same thing." Addison asked putting Ava down to open her pack n play.

"Don't go there Addison Arizona has nothing to do with this. Mark did this and Arizona isn't happy about it. "

"Callie, give me some answers right now." Daddy said

"I'm getting married. "

"Married?! "

Maybe I should have thought that through his face was red and his eyes are narrowed at me. I narrowed my eyes at him no way in hell was I backing down from him, if I did he would never respect my personal choices or Arizona. Aria was the same way when she ran off and married Marco, Daddy blew up like a volcano and that fought for days about it. So I know what's going to happen.

"You are marrying a woman that I have yet to meet and approve of, we do not do things that way Calliope." He said as I started to pull out my bags.

"Yes it is Daddy this is how I do things. I love you, but I love Arizona more she is my world and there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind. "

"She could be after your money." He said

"No she's not she has her own money and she's delighted with it. I was the one to ask her not the other way around. "

I don't know what has gotten in his ass and died but whatever it was he needed to deal with it. He never cared at all about our money and always trusted us to make the right choices when it came to the people we dated.

"Calliope look at you is this really a person you want to be with. That's it isn't it she scared you into marrying her. "

I stopped and looked at him there was never a time in my life that I wanted to slap my father, until now.

"Ok I'm sorry, but I cannot stand here and let you talk about my friend like she is this horrible monster. Carrie has already told you it was from Mark but you insist that Arizona did this." Addison said walking in from the living room.

"I have always respected you and your family Addison but you need to stay out of this." He said

"And I respect you too Carlos but I will not let you label an innocent woman an abuser when you don't even know her. Arizona would do anything for anyone in this world but she will go to hell to fight the devil himself for Callie and that little girl out.. "

That for some reason made him calm down.

"She has a child?" He asked

"Yes her name is Ava, and I plan to give her more." I said as he looked out the door at Ava

I will never understand my dad he was over the moon about Ava and the fact that I said I was going to give her more kids. And for a while Addion and I packed quickly and quietly and as we walked out the door for the finale time Daddy seems to change his tone.

"I want to meet this Arizona tonight if she is good enough then I will approve." He said

"This weekend she is working on a case and she will have to court tomorrow." I said

"she's a lawyer?" He asked

" No she works for The Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives. She a Supervisory Criminal Investigator and she has been working on a big case this month." I say

And Im about to make an already tired Arizona mad when I tell her about Daddy and how I didn't tell him I was going to marry her.

"Really She makes 6 figures a year not bad." He said rubbing his chin

"Daddy! "

"Its my business to know money Calliope." He said

I knew that look in his eyes that ment he was about to do something but I wasn't sure what he was going to do. It was a face that Aria and I saw a lot as kids.

"Daddy where is Aria?" I asked

"She said she was coming with your mother tomorrow." He said

A smile came across my face at seeing my sister again I was going to have to make dinner at home and I had no clue what to make this weekend.

**Arizona's POV**

My day started to go south after lunch when everything started to go missing little by little only to be found in the wrong file in the wrong file room. I was starting to feel like someone was doing this to piss me off and it was working. I was unable to call Callie like I do every day to see if she wanted me to pick up anything on my way home and to top that off I had to go see the one person I didn't want to see at this time.

Mark Sloan.

They had him in an interrogation room and I had no clue why, but Ben came to me and told me they had him and he would only talk with me in the room.

"So Mark, why do I need to be here for you to answer some question for Ben?" I asked him when we walked in the room

And I'll be damn if he didn't look scared shitless. His blue eyes darted around the room and he was rubbing his hands together.

"Because I don't want him to know Im here." He said

"Him? Who is he?"

"Look I have been slipping GHB into the drinks of women that wouldn't give me the time of day ok you were right about that. Nevertheless, I swear I didn't know." He said

Mark looked like he wanted to cry and I had to rub the sleep out of my eyes and sat across from him.

"Mark you have to be a little more understandable, I don't know what you are talking about." I said as Ben sat next to me in his notebook.

"river I doesn't know his real name. I have been getting what I need from him."

"And what's that?" I asked

"It started out as pain killers I got into a fight with Derek one day and I ran through the pain killers Callie gave me like water. I ran into the river at Joes and he gave me what I needed that's how it started when he saw that I was having a hard time with this one woman that kept snubbing me. He gave me a pill and said drop it in her drink and tell her it was no harsh feelings drink. That's how he got me told me I owed him. "

"Mark is you saying you raped this woman?" I asked

"No I took her back to my place but I simply couldn't do it, it just felt wrong." He said

"Damn right, it's wrong." I yell at him

"Arizona I need your help, river double crossed me he set me up. "

I was getting sick of looking at this man he was a doctor and he was running around town drugging women for the hell of it.

"Why would I help you mark? "

"because this man has an arsenal of military grade weapons and tons of drugs that are synthetic I mean 5% pure 95% crap he is going to use it to sell to some large drug king pin. That's going to start a fight that you don't want. "

"Are you threatening me Sloan? "

I felt Ben put his hand on my arm.

"No I wouldn't do that I need your help. When he double crossed me he set me up to look like I slept with this underage girl. She is his little sister and will do whatever he tells her he drugged me and took naked pictures of me and her in bed. He told me that if I didn't get him some delivery that Stark was going to pull from the hospital when he was going to take everything he had to the cops. "

I looked at him not giving him an answer.

"You have to help me Arizona, he's going to take everything I love away." He begged

"You didn't seem to care too much about the other day when you were trying to take everything I love away from me." I said standing

"I'm sorry Arizona …this is your job you have to help me!" he yelled after me.

I turned to look at him.

"I don't want to help you Mark Sloan because you are deplorable and I cannot forget the things you did to my fiancé just to get what you wanted and be damn who you hurt. Have you thought about that? Have you thought about what you have done to these women what kind of mental state you put them in by drugging them? You said yourself that river gives out crap how are you convinced he gave you the real thing? You may be a doctor Mark, but you do not know what those drugs have done to these women, just because they woke up the next morning doesn't mean they are ok. And you were willing to take that chance with Callie someone about, and all because you don't want her with me. So no I am not going to help you, and as much as I would love to say it's because I just don't want to. I won't help you because of your drugging Callie to mind fuck us both you pulled her and me into the middle of this case and I am not allowed to be anywhere near this case. "

I turned to Ben

"Be sure to get the names of the women he used that stuff on so someone can go check on them." I tell him before walking out the room.

At this point all I wanted to do was go home and have some wine and start to make plans with Callie for our wedding, she was the only person I thought about all day and I couldn't wait to get home to her just so I could hold her close to me.

At that thought I felt my dick start to harden. That was one of Callie's favorite things to do to called it a lap dance and I called it dry humping.

"Almost home" I say as I turn on to my street.

I was starting to feel like a druggie thinking about how badly I wanted Callie. All day I had to stop myself from getting too deep into thought about her. Nevertheless, now that I am home I can have her and I don't have to stop myself from thinking about her.

Getting out the car I made my way up the walk way past Lexie who was coming out the front door.

"Hey don't leave yet ok." I said

"Addison is in there I immediately ran to the store Callie needed Alfrado sauce for dinner." She said

I had to bust in like the hounds of hell were after me because Addison turn from the tv to look at me as Callie walked out of the kitchen with a glass of wine.

"Callie I need to talk to you. Addison can you keep an eye on things?" I asked taking the wine from Callie and putting it on the coffee table.

"Sure I can…. "

I didn't hear what more she said I simply grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her along to the room closing the door after us.

"What's wrong Arizona?" She asked

I grabbed her hand and put it on my erection

"This is what is wrong Calliope; I spent most my day behind my desk because I couldn't control the thoughts of you and that minute lap dance you gave me this morning in the shower." I said kissing her neck

She had on a form fitting sweater dress so all I had to do was pull it up around her hips. Iran my fingers around the barely there thong as I kissed her. Her hands made quick work of uncapping my gun from my hip and dropping it in the plush chair next to us. Subsequently she zipped and button my suit pants and reached down into my boy shorts.

"Condom Arizona?" she asked

I dint really care one way or the other when we started to have kids but with Callie being on birth control I have a tiny window. I know it's not a 100% guarantee, but the primal need to cum in her was more than I could as far as STD's go Addison was the last person I slept with before Callie and unless you count my hand as a woman there was nothing going on there. We both had the papers to prove that.

"No I…. No."

I pushed the lace to the side and slipped straight into her.

"holy Mother of God." Callie yelped

I started to thrust slowly into her as her nails dug into my skin. I put my face into her neck trying to get as close to her as I possibly could.

"You feel so good baby so hard. I love you filling me up like this. "

My hips started to jerk as I tried to control how fast I was going.

"Fuck me Arizona Fuck me hard. "

She wrapped her legs around me and started to push back into me.

"Dime lo qua science described a mí.Me enchanted lo grande tau plane obtained chance the halo así. "

(Tell me what you feel describe it to me.I love how big your dick gets when I talk to you like this)

Oh my god it was the Spanish she knew what kinds of things she did to me when she spoke Spanish to me.

"Callie so fucking warm I could cum in you all day." I moaned into her neck

She pushed my head away and looked me in the eye.

"No se atrium views host qui data quite used pure! "

(No Don't you dare come until I say you can!)

Her lips crushed against mine and we started to fight for control of the kiss.

"Lléname hasty folly Mammy mi coño appetite! Hazel guitar is con easy pollón Tiro. "

(fill me up. Mammy fuck my tight cunt! Make me scream with that big dick of yours)

This fight was going on longer than I thought it would I be starting to feel like I was going to bust. My Abs started to burn from the push and pull I was doing. Her hot walls squeezed my dick making it hard to move in and out of her. I felt how her walls quivered as she held in her own orgasm.

"Me enfants la manana en qua supra condom you fuck me. ¿Oír?"

(I love the way it sounds when you fuck me. Hear it?)

I heard it alright that wet sound of me sliding in and out of her the sound of my now bare thighs slapping against her.

"Cum para mí bebé, cum en mí. "

(Cum for me baby, cum in me)

I pulled Callie's hips as tight against me as I could and I let go, grunting and moaning into her neck.

"Lo shinto a bebé qua lo disparage science en mí y se sente tan bien." She said softly into my ear.

(feel it baby I feel it shooting up into me and it feels so good.)

She ran her hands through my sweaty hair as I started to come down. I felt her un wrap her legs from me and pull me out of her before sitting me down in the chair next to us. Every muscle in my body was like jello and I tried to put myself back into my shorts, distinctly because I just got fucked senseless by my fiancé doesn't mean I should let everything hang out.

I felt her slip my hands away and I lifted my head in time to watch her tongue run from the base all the way to the head before taking it into her mouth.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

**Addison's POV**

"Should we leave?" Lexie asked me when the bedroom door slammed shut.

She followed Arizona in after going to the store for Callie. Arizona came through the door with this primal look on her face. I was expecting her to hit Callie over the head and drag her into the room, but she asked me to keep an eye on things and then she dragged Callie into the room.

"Nope we are ok." I said turning on the tv to some action movie with a lot of guns and things blowing up. Ana's room was right next to the living room and I was sitting at an angle that I could see just about every inch of her room. She had fallen to sleep on in her play pen playing with a stuffed bear and a few blocks, and I hoped she stayed asleep until they were done.

Lexie started to giggle into my neck when there was a thump from the bedroom and Callie yelp. I couldn't help but start to laugh along with her as we went back to watching the tv.

I was loving this my two best friends were in a loving relationship, I found a woman that wasn't going to put up with my shit. She was completely in love with Ava and treated her like she was her own while I was in no rush for Lexie to rush her feelings for me solo. I wanted her to be sure I was who she wanted to be with. From the sounds coming from the room Callie and Arizona was explicit about how they felt about each other.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Arizona yelled

"OK I can't ….This is entirely too funny." Lexie started to laugh again

She jumped up and walked into the kitchen and started moving things around to keep herself from laughing.

"Lex can you…. ."

My phone started to ring

"Montgomery?" I answered

I stood up and started to get my jacket.

"I'm on my way. "

I hung up and walked over to Lexie.

"I have to go, I will try to be as soon as I can." I said moving in to kiss her

"Should I tell Arizona to meet you? "

"No but tell her river." I said as I made my way out the door.

**Callie's POV**

Thinking about it, now I had to say I am very turned on by how Arizona immediately came home and took me without asking me. It's not something I wanted her to do all the time, but every now and then is absolutely fine by me. I don't know what got into me the way I was talking wasn't something I did or I didn't think I had it in me to do. People like to think that all Latin women are wild and crazy in bed, but there are just as many shy Latinas as any other woman out there.

And giving her that blowjob that was exactly I don't know, Aria talks so freely about how her latest man Dominic loves it just as much as she loves him going down on her. That wasn't something I wanted to talk about with my sister, but I thought that maybe she was right.

I have told her about Arizona and she started to ask questions like any other person would but she never talked negatively about her and promised that she would let me and Arizona tell Daddy in our own time. But today when I called to ask her if I would see her this weekend like Dad said, we somehow feel the topic of sex and I asked her if she thought Arizona would like me to give her blowjob

"I don't know Callie, it's different for different people believe it or not. Like Marco, he didn't like them he felt like it was demeaning to women. He didn't mind a hand job but not that. Now Dominic he loves them but only after he has given me as many orgasms as he can pull out of me. "

"Arizona doesn't have any problem with giving me orgasms she has given me plenty before we even had sex. I just want…. I don't know how to do that Aria and I want to give her as much pleasure as she has given me. "

"Well just do it, when you are alone and getting ready for bed or in the throes of passion hardly do it. If she doesn't like it, she will stop you or tell you once everything is said and done. If she does like it…" Aria paused

"If she doe then what?" I asked

"Then she will let you know just like when she goes down on you what do you do? "

"I grab her head and of course I'm very vocal." I say

"Well there you have it, if she doesn't push you away or say otherwise when you're done therefore she will want you to do it again. "

Aria was correct about Arizona liking it. She liked it a lot but was sure to let me knew when she was going to cum. I'm not going to lie I did hop online to see how to do it well I may be a doctor, but they don't cover blowjobs in med school. All in all it was very helpful I recently wasn't a fan of the women swallowing it that is not going to be a part of anything I do. Arizona was sharp in her movements of pushing me away completely before she came. My dress didn't fair very well, but that's the price you pay right.

Currently as I stood in the shower with Arizona making her moan in a different way as I washed her back and rub her neck. She had all kinds of knots from stress in her back and neck and I was starting to worry about her. Maybe we should take a vacation for a few days so she could relax. Nothing too big probably go over to Mercer Island for a few days to get away for a long weekend.

"Callie you know I love you true." Arizona says out of the blue as we started to dress

"Yes I do, I love you more than I can say is there something wrong?" I asked as Arizona turned in my arms to hug her.

"Mark is key in a case that I was telling you about." She said pulling away to look at me.

"Is he going to jail? "

"Not right now they are using him to get to someone and the way things are looking he may come out on probation." She said

I know she isn't supposed to tell me anything that has to do with work and Arizona was a stickler for work rules. So I wasn't sure why she was telling me this.

"OK?" I said as she slipped a t-shirt on.

"They took me off the case because you're not the only woman Mark has drugged and since you are my fiancé I am too close to it." She said sitting on the bed

"They can't do that you're the best at this if anyone can close this is you. "

"No I can't Calliope because I want Mark dead, I don't care for him and whatever this River guy does to him be too enjoyable." She says her anger clears in her eyes.

I opened my mouth to give her an answer when her phone rung

"Robbins." She sighed

"How Many? "

I don't know what was going on the other end, but I'm sure it wasn't beneficial for the look on Arizona's face.

"Ok thanks Ben, look be careful I don't want you to get in trouble for telling me anything." She said before hanging up.

"Is everything ok in Arizona?" I ask

"Don't worry about that right now, Come on I want to show you a few things and see if you like them." She said taking my hand

Lucy was sitting at the kitchen table eating fries and sloppy joes. Did we really take that long?

"I ordered out of Joes since I'm not a very good at cooking. I even got you two something as well." She said pointing to where Arizona was all ready going through the stack of taking out plates.

"I love you Lexie." Arizona said

I turned to see her shoving fries in her mouth and moving her two plates over to the table.

"Why does she have two?" I ask as I gathered my plate and two bottled waters.

"Because it sounds like she used up all her proteins." She said laughing

My face became red and I looked down at my plate as Arizona tried her hardest not to laugh.I didn't think we were that loud. Then it hit me I shouldn't feel embarrassed over anything that Arizona does to me that makes me feel good.

"Where did Addison go to?" Arizona asks to take my mind off of doing something to get back at Lexie

"She left she said something about River" She said

Blue eyes looked up and she put her fork down and jumped up to grab her phone. We watched as she called Addison but got no answer.

"Addison what's going on?"She says finally

"Should I come down there? "

There was a long pause I'm guessing that Addison was telling her something that was very important or just filling her in on what was going on.

"Are you sure? "

Something in Arizona's voice changed and she looked up at me.

"Ok I will call you when I get there." She said before hanging up.

"Baby I have to go, but I want you to do something for me." she says kneeling beside my chair.

"What's that? "

" I need you to go to my bank and ask for Rachel Clark, be sure to tell her your name. She is going to take you to a safe deposit box I have there for you and I want you to take everything that's there. Rachel is going to take you to a parking garage where Kaev will be waiting for you. She's going to give you a set of Keys. Go to the address that is on the envelope and do not use any of your credit cards, there is enough money there to get you to where you need to be." She says

I immediately become scared and unsure of what was going on.

"Where are you going?" I asked getting up and following her to the room

"Don't worry Addison and I will be there as soon as we can I promise you. "

"Arizona please tell me something.鈥?I say watching her shove some of my things into a bag.

"I can't and not because I don't want to, I just don't know anything other than what Addison has told me. And right now I have to get you to somewhere safe." She says

She turned around and kissed me.

"I love you and I promise I will be there as soon as I can. "

I looked her in her eyes and saw fear for the first time in her eyes. Whatever was going it scared her and Arizona didn't show fear. Anger or the fact that she was hurt, or even upset, but never has she shown fear.

"Ok you're coming as soon as you can right?" I said more to reassure what she just said.

"As soon as I can." she says turning me to the bedroom door

"Oh waits I want to give you something. I was going to wait for your birthday, but I want you to have it now." I said turning around

I moved over to my side of the bed and started to go through my bedside table until I found the white box. Walking back over to her I gave it to her.

"Its old and it took me a while to find it but I wanted you to have this. "

I watch her open the box and pull out the silver chain with the St. Michael and St. Maurice pendants on it.

They belonged to my grandfather he was in the military before becoming a cop in Boston, he was an Irishmen and proud of it, he left these to my father and my father gave them to me because he says he wasn't his father. He wasn't, but I say any man that takes in another man's child and raises him as his own and loves them…That makes them your true father. "

She touched the medals with the tips of her fingers before I took it from her and placed it around her neck.

"It may not do much but I am Irish Catholic and it means a lot to me for you to wear them." I say running my fingers over them.

"I love you so much." She said pulling me into another kiss before turning.

**Arizona's POV**

I quickly made my way through the halls of The Seattle FBI office after this I'm just going to retire all together. It seems like I can't find a job that is willing to take me on the outside of the government that could fulfill my active work life and anything within the government field seems to put trouble at my feet.

Maybe I will open a gun shop or even that Café that was in my dream.

"Arizona did you send them on their way?" Addison asked when she saw me.

"Yes Karev called me on my way here and told me he had them and was on their way to point 'A'. What is going on?" I ask

"You will not believe this I didn't believe it when I was told nor did I believe it when I saw him. "

"Saw who what the hell are you talking about? "

Addison was running her hands through her hair like she always did when she was unsure how to tell me anything.

"One of the biggest kingpins just walked through my office doors asking me personally. I mean we have arrested many of his men but could never get him, hell we never even see him. One day he is Jorje Ortega the next Michel Sanchez and so on. "

"Who is he and why did I have to send Callie away Addison?" I ask

I was in no mood to go through the list of what they did and didn't know.

"Its Callie's, father Carlos Torres." She said looking at me.

"Say again? "

I felt like I was hit with a cinderblock with the word dumb ass on it.

"Carlos Torres. I damn near grew up with this man I called his dad since I was too busy to take time out to go to my school plays or the father daughter dance. "

"Does Callie know? "

"No none of the family knows." She said

"I have to talk to him." I say going for the door

"You can't Arizona. "

"Like hell I can't! I want to know what the hell is going on Addison. "

I ripped the door open and walked out it wouldn't be that hard to find the room he was in. If he is this big Mob Lord then they will have people on him. And I was right outside the room stood agents leading me right to him.

Walking in I stopped to look at him. He sat there in his finely pressed suit looking at his watch like he had somewhere better to be.

"Why?" I asked

It wasn't the best question I could have come up with, but it was the one that was on the tip of my tongue.

"And who are you?" he asked looking up at me

"I'm Arizona, but I'm sure you know that since Calliope has given you my name." I say moving over t sits across from him.

"Yes I do, I had to see if the woman my daughter was dating and now going to marry." He said calmly.

"How noble of you." I say

"Im here to protect my daughters." Carlos said

"Now you're thinking about them? Didn't you think about what could happen before you started your job of choice?"

"I don't need you to tell me about my choices little girl." He said to me

"Yeah I'm sure you don't."

I turned to leave the room

"You can't protect her. Do you think these men care that you are a federal agent they will kill their own mothers to get what they want. "

"Oh and you can? What kind of person brings up their children in this kind of life?" I asked

"You do it Miss Robbins. We are just alike." He says

"We are nothing alike!" I yelled at him

"My job is to save people to do what I can to keep harm from coming to them. NOT bring drugs to them or whatever it is you do. I have shot my share of people and it's something that I have to live with and is done only as a last resort."

I grabbed the door only to be pushed back as Addison pushes it open.

"Let's go to Carlos there coming and we need to get you out of here." She says walking over and grabbing his arm.

This day was starting to turn into a night that was going to be longer than I wanted. All I wanted to do after dinner was laid in bed making plans for our wedding, but now I am trying to save the life of a man that I should leave the wolfs.

"How did they learn he was here?" I asked Addison as we left the city in unmarked cars.

"Mark, he saw Carlos as he was leaving and must have told the river." She said from the other side of Carlos.

I rubbed my eyes and looked down at platinum and diamond ring that Callie gave me. I had to get back to her. I need to hold her and kiss her. I watched out the window as the sky had grown dark and the trees started to become thicker and harder to see through until I couldn't see anything at all.

'God please keep my love safe; keep a close eye on her until I can get to her. '

I looked at Carlos from the corner of my eye and just before I was able to say anything we were hit.

The next thing I knew was I could smell smoke and burning grass. My ribs hurt like hell and when I coughed I felt two of them rubbing together.

"Where is she?" Carlos asked kneeling over me

The only thing I did be smiling at him. There was no way I was going to tell him where I had Callie. I looked around at the two other men standing over me there.

"What a man, has to have two gunmen to back you up against an injured woman." I say in a gasp

He reached down and pressed against my broken ribs. I may be stubborn as they come, but I knew the pain when I felt it.

"I will stop this when you tell me where my daughters are." He said as I let out a painful scream.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing!" I hissed at him

One of the nicely dressed men walked up and gave me a kick in the ribs. It was on my good side, but the jolt was still painful and I cried out again.

"Arizona?!"

I could hear Addison calling it sounded as if she was far away but by the looks on the men's face she must have been closer than I thought.

"Mr. Torres we have to go. We can take her with us." the one that kicked me said

"You just do that. Addison knows who you are and she will tell Callie all about you. So if you think taking me will help you find her you're right. But it will only help you die by the hands of your own child; do you think you have it in you to let her live the rest of her life knowing she killed her father. Can you live the rest of your short life knowing she will pick me over you?" I said then coughed out blood sending another shock wave of pain through my body.

I really hoped I am just talking out my ass at this point.

Carlos seemed to be thinking about what I just said., I didn't know if Callie would pick me over him. In my heart and soul I knew she would, but the brain doesn't always follow them. And I really didn't know if she would be the one to pull the trigger or just lead anyone of her father's enemies to him so they could kill hi nine exchange for them leaving us in peace to live out our lives the way we want to plan it. Either way he would die by her hand and she would have to live with that and that is something I didn't want Callie to ever feel.

"Let's go." He said standing.

"The men look confused but knew better than to question him. I watched as they walked away through the trees, then the sound of a motor speeding off. I let my head drop back to the ground and let out a painful sigh.

Yep I'm retiring just as soon as this is over.

"God let me make it to be 100." I said

I could see flashlights through the trees and hear Addison voice calling for me. I was in too much pain to call back so I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled my gun from its holster, unable to lift it very high I aimed it at the base of a nearby tree. Taking the deepest breath, I could I still myself against the recoil that was going to come from the shop and I pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the tree at the same time as thunder rumbled through the sky.

"Oh comes the fuck on." I hissed

I repeated my actions this time emptying the clip into the tree. All 15 rounds hit the tree in a nice little cluster that would have made my dad proud.

"Over here?" Addison yells

I lay back and looked up at the dark sky as I heard the thunder of people running to my aid.

"We're here Arizona holds on." Addison said coming to a stop on her knees beside me.

It was getting harder to breath and all I could do be looking right up at the night sky as lightning flashed across it. Carrie loved lightning.

"She can't breathe I need Oxagyn!" Addison called

I felt a mask go over my face and that made my breathing better but not by much. The pain was becoming unbearable as my adrenalin started to diminish and I felt my eyes getting heavy.

"Callie."

I lifted my right hand to grab onto the medals she placed around my neck.

"That's right think of Callie, we have to get you back to Callie."Addison said

**Callie's POV**

It has been days since I have talked to Arizona. She sent me and Lexie away with Ava. I wasn't allowed to use anything that had my name in it. Alex kept a close eye on me and every time I made a move he was there. We have moved from one house to the other three times until We found ourselves in Arizona's home state of Vermont.

"Where are we going?" I asked Richard as we drove down the dark road

We picked Richard up in London Ontario Canada on our last move. He was very fatherly and always had a hug for me when I seemed to need it, not like Alex who was as much of a bitch as I am on my worst PMS day, every hour of the day. So I stopped trying to talk to him.

"We are going to an Apple Orchard in Essex." He said quietly.

We have been on the road for 4 hours driving the longest way from Montreal to where ever we were going. I looked back out the window at the snow that was starting to build up on the grounds. The moon shined off the snow covered grown giving everything outside an eerie yet romantic glow. It would have been so much better if Arizona was here with me.

"We're here." Alex said turning on to a road.

"Who owns all this?" Lexie asked.

It was the first thing she has said since we went to a drive through an hour before. Alex had loaded up on food like he was feeding an army and I had to admit that he did know how to feed a person. If I wasn't so hungry, I wouldn't have eaten a thing but Arizona's voice in my head was nagging at me that I had to eat. I was starting to feel like I was going crazy.

"This all belongs to Robbins. Her grandmother left it to her years ago. Every now and then she comes out here to get away." Richard, said as we finally pulled up to the house

It was a large updated two story Victorian style Farmhouse from what I could see in the dark

"Callie the keys Arizona gave you are his place. You Lexie and Ava go indoors Kaerv and I will get the bags." Richard says

"What Come on I'm tired, can't they get their own bags?" he whines

"Shut up and get the bags Alex." Richard said

As I opened the door, I was greeted by a smell that was uniquely Arizona. Honey and citrus an odd combination but I loved the way it smells in Arizona. I even loved it here, but it was missing something, it was missing that natural bent that Arizona gave off after when she first wakes up in the morning or after her run on the treadmill.

I smiled to myself; people may think it's nasty, but I loved the smell of Arizona when she is sweating. I would often wait for her to finish her workouts just so I could climb all over her. She would devalue into a fit of giggles at my actions before telling me she had to shower. Or when we made love last time I made things hard for her clinched my walls tighter so she had to work harder and work up a pouring sweat just about.

As I got Ava settled in the large bed in the room at theRichard told me was Arizona's I started to pull something out to wear to sleep before spotting a t-shirt hanging over the back of the chair. I felt creepy from picking it up and putting it in my face, but I couldn't help it. There was a lingering smell of Arizona that was just barely there after all this time away.

After changing I climbed into bed next to Ava with my body wrapped around her. It was almost like I could feel Arizona spoon behind me and kissed the back of my neck.

"I'm starting to feel like I losing it Ava. Without your madre here, I feel like I'm losing touch with everything. I am so sacred that she won't come back." I say to the sleeping child as tears fell from my eyes.

As what has become the norm Lexie came in not long after and climbed in bed on the other side of Ava, softly running her fingers through her red hair before we both fell into a fitful sleep.

Arizona's POV

Against the wishes of my doctor, I left the hospital as soon as I was able; my lungs were only bruised from the crash and kicks they took from that asshole. My ribs, on the other hand, were another story. I had cracked ribs on the right side from being kicked and broken ribs from the crash on the left. But they gave me this Binder & Abdominal Support thing to wear.

I was out cold on all the flights and drives from one place to the other. I wasn't taking any chance that Carlos would follow me. I only traveled at night by car, or bounced from privately owned FBI planes to the other. And by privately owned, I mean someone in our close circle of FBI friends owned these planes.

Finally, we made it to the farm just as the sun was up high enough in the sky that the winter birds felt it was light enough to go out and watch the horses in the fields.

"Stop bouncing around before you hurt yourself." Addison says before looking back in the mirror at Aria.

Callie's sister was a ball of fire just like her and by the time we reached her group of agents she had already given one a black eye and broke another's finger trying to get away. She didn't want to believe anything they had to say about her father, and had begged Addison to tell her it wasn't true. After Addison had shown her the Interrogation tape of Carlos and me, she broke down, crying for over an hour before asking if Callie knew anything about it.

Just thinking about telling Callie was enough to give me anxiety. She was a daddy's girl, and I was fearful that she wouldn't believe me.

Pulling up to the house, I slowly get out the car and make my way up to the door. As I let myself in, I was met by a sleepy Callie walking down the stairs. She was, no doubt, on her way to make coffee when we walked in. I watch as her sleepy eyes try to focus on me before she ran down the rest of the steps and wraps me in a tight hug.

"Oh my god, Arizona, I missed you." She says into my neck.

"Ow, baby….Callie stop." I say slowly pushing her back.

She looks at me confused. Then, her eyes register the cuts and bruises on my face, before glancing down to the binder that was wrapped around my ribs.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She asks then looks over at Addison.

Addison had escaped with far less injuries than I; she had a bruise under her eye from what I assume was the crash, as well as a cut on her upper arm that needed stitches.

"Callie, Daddy did this."

Aria was the first to speak, while I was still trying to come up with a way to tell Callie what had happened. I was so focused on getting back to her, All I could do was obsess and think about how I was going to get back to her that I didn't think about how to tell her that her father is a mob kingpin. Not to mention, that he is most likely out to kill me for keeping his kids from him.

"What are you talking about? Daddy did this?" She asks.

"Addison, can I have that laptop? I think it's best if I show her." Aria says.

She tries to usher Callie into the other room, but she wouldn't let go of my hand.

"You go with her. I will find Lexie and Ava." Addison says then makes her way up the stairs as fast as her stiff body would let her.

We move into the living-room and sit down on the couch, I was quiet the whole time, honestly, I was just too tired to say anything. I haven't slept restfully in days. You would think that even after staying in a hospital bed for 24 hours I would have slept, but I refused to let them give me anything that would make me sleep. Addison told the doctors that it was, because we were on a high profile case which meant I couldn't take any drugs that would compromise my ability to function.

I felt my head start to dip slowly to the side until it was resting on Callie's shoulder. I don't know if it happened over time or over a few seconds, but I sat up with a hiss as I grabbed my sides. Callie turned to me quickly.

"Arizona?"

"It's ok, I just…..the wrong way." I say taking a few breaths trying to get the pain under control.

"Come on let's get you into bed. You have been sitting up for too long and your body needs to rest." She says standing.

"I haven't seen Ava yet." I protest as I slowly stand.

"Let me get you changed and into bed then I will bring her to see you."

Callie gave me a smile that makes me fall more in love with her. We slowly make our way upstairs to my room, and she sits me down on the bed. I watch as she slowly takes the binder off then begins to slowly unbutton my shirt.

She lets out a gasp when she sees the deep bruising around my ribs, and the stitches running halfway around my left side. Tears start to fall from her eyes as she runs her fingers slowly and softly over my ribs.

"Did my father really do this?" she asks.

I take her shaking hands in mine and kiss them. I didn't want to tell her that he was a killer. That he was willing to kill me just to find her.

"Arizona, tell me. Did he really do this to you?" She asks again.

"Yes, he had his men ambush us; they t-boned our vehicle just hard enough to cause severe damage to the car, but not kill us. It hit on the left side and the impact broke my ribs. He was trying to get me to tell him where I had hid Aria and you, but I wouldn't so he tried to get me to do it by pressing on my already broken ribs which in return made one rip right through my skin."

I couldn't look at her. I didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes so I kept my head down speaking into her hand that I held to my lips. But she lifted my head to look me in the eyes.

"I would have killed him, Arizona. Anyone who tried to take you away from me for their own evil reasons, I would have…" she stopped to look away from me.

I was surprised at how much anger was in her eyes.

"I know. I told him so when he tried to take me away from you, that you would stop at nothing to get me back, or extract your vengeance. I couldn't, I can't let you take a life, Callie, not out of anger. Safety is one thing, but you're not doing it to kill anyone unless you're doing it to save yourself. I never want you to feel like you have to kill someone. I know what it feels like to take a life, and I don't want to you to have to feel that." I say.

"Is that why that…why you left me that gun?" she asks.

"Yes, I wanted you to have some kind of safety around you, if I couldn't be here. I knew if you had to use it, it was because they got past Alex and Richard."

A violent shiver went through my body as he thought crossed my mind. Callie ran her hands through my hair.

"Don't think about that." She says and leans in to kiss me.

She pulls away to get me something to put on that wouldn't be too tight on my body. I watched as she cleans my stitches with a gentle hand before helping me dress, and handing me the pain killers that were at the bottom of my bag.

"Arizona, you have to take them. I'm a doctor; I know how to get them into your body through other methods if you refuse to take them of your own volition." She says.

I look at the pills in her hand, she was right I did have to take them. Normally, I would forgo the pills, but this pain is more than I could handle. But it didn't mean I liked it, and knowing Callie she would do whatever she had to do to make me take them. Most likely put it in a needle and give me a shot. I'm not really in fighting form to try and run away from it.

Taking the pills from her hand, I pop them in my mouth and swallow them down with the water she hands me. After I was settled in bed, she went to find Ava to bring her to me.

"Hey baby girl." I say with a big smile when I see her.

"Mommy." Ava says with a big smile on her face.

That single word made my smile grow exponentially. Ava hadn't spoken before I left, and we wondered if something was wrong. Her doctor assured us that she was healthy, and she would start to speak in her own time. I guess her time was while I was gone.

Callie puts her down, and Ava runs over to the bed on cubby legs.

"She calls Lexie, Ma. I think she nearly had a heart attack when Ava said that." Callie says walking over.

Ava stood at the side of the bed looking up at me with what looked to be a frown. I had to be a sight to her; I had all kinds of cuts on my face from the glass and bruising from the impact. I'm guessing that she didn't understand what was wrong with my face, and while other two year olds would cry or move away, she just looked at me.

"What does she call you and Addison?" I ask as Callie picks her up and moves around to the other side of the bed.

"Lexie taught her how to say mama while showing her Addison's picture. She calls me, Day" Callie says softly sitting her down between us.

"Day?" I ask smiling at Ava.

"We didn't have much to do so Lexie took up the job of teaching her names. She tried to teach her to say madre and we guess the 'dre' of madre sounds like 'day' to her so she calls me, Day. At first, we didn't know what she meant until I went to take a bath one night; I must have been taking too long, because she started to cry 'Day' over and over until I came back." She says.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Callie, I don't think she's saying Day."

"Then what do you think she's saying?" She asks with a smug look that made me smile every time.

"Well she is saying day, but she sees you as someone she loves a mother and provider….She is saying day, but not D-A-Y, I think it's D-A-E." I say.

"What's the difference?" Callie asks.

"D-A-E is of Hebrew and Welsh origin meaning 'beloved'." I say with a yawn.

Ava had fallen to sleep on the pillow between us.

"You go to sleep, the pain killers are kicking in." She says leaning over Ava to give me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Please stay." I say when I see her go to stand up.

"OK." She says lying back down and placing her hand on my stomach.

She starts to rub my stomach softly; that's something that I have missed. Callie always does that when we are alone, no matter where, she even did it a few times in the store as I looked at labels.

And that's how we fell to sleep.

Callie's POV Few months later.

I could tell Arizona was starting to get antsy here in this town and, honestly, so was I. I missed my job and the home that I had made with Arizona back in Seattle. And I really missed sex…..God, how I miss sex. When she showed up all beaten and bruised, it turned me on. I wasn't aware of it at that moment.

Nevertheless, Arizona started to heal; she was back to moving around freely and I was back to strutting myself around. Arizona's eyes were on me at every turn and I was loving it.

"Calliope, what are you doing?" She asks bouncing through the door with Lexie in tow.

"I was watching a movie, but Alex started crying about some football game that was coming on tomorrow." I say as I came from the kitchen.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and Ava's 3rd birthday so I was in the kitchen all day getting dinner ready. Her gifts were wrapped; the cake was made and in one of the three refrigerators.

"Baby, come here I want to show you something." She says holding out her hand for mine.

Walking over she takes my hand and kisses it before handing me a stack of bridal magazines. My eyes light up when I see them.

"What are these for?" I ask.

"Well, I want us to start making plans for our wedding. I want to marry you and nothing is going to stop that, so let's start now."

Arizona pulls the chair out for me to sit down before sitting next to me.

"I like this one on you." She says opening the book.

The dress had a train that must have been 10 feet long, and it was made completely out of silk.

"Arizona, that is amazing, but I can't afford that. The bride's family pays for the wedding."

Her hand went over my mouth.

"I'm the bride too, and whatever we spend is not my, but ours. I want you to have that dress; we will make our wedding happen." She says.

I had to let out a little giggle as I pulled the books to me and started to flip through the pages. I was so happy that she brought this up. I was afraid that we were never going to walk down the aisle, with all this drama going on, our life had been put on hold.

"I know that this isn't Seattle, and this isn't your home, but…"

"My home is wherever you are, Arizona, we don't have to be in Seattle, or Miami or anywhere…As long as we get married." I say pushing the books away.

"Well, if that's the case how about we get married next week…We can go up to Toronto, and have a wedding before going back to Seattle." She says.

"We are going back?"

"Do you not want to?" Arizona asks.

I thought about it, and no matter how much I loved Seattle it was never my home. I didn't really want to be there, and had been really thinking about leaving before she was wheeled into the hospital. But now that I have her hear with me I can go anywhere I want to go.

"No, I don't want to go back. I like it here, but I can't stay here. I need a city, but coming home to the quiet like this…It's perfect."

"So, where do you want to go?"

"London." I say.

I know that moving to Canada was a big stretch, and if Addison doesn't agree then we wouldn't move. I couldn't take Arizona from Ava, but I also needed Arizona to myself. I wanted to start our family; give Ava some sisters or brothers from me.

"I've always wanted to move overseas, or out of the 48 states. Alaska wasn't really a plan, since I don't like wildlife that much; we have to talk to Addison. Maybe we can come up with something." She says then leans in to kiss me.

"Talk to me about what?" Addison asks as she walks in with Ava in her arms.

"Um, Callie and I want to move." Arizona says.

"That's fine you don't have to ask me to do that.

We watched as Addison took Ava's snow suit off. I wasn't sure how she was going to act, but I really hope she doesn't freak out.

"Well, yes we do, because we want to move to London." I say.

She looks up at us.

"London, England? No, no that's not going to happen. That's too far." Addison says shaking her head.

"Not that London, Addison, London Ontario. We want to stay in Canada once we get married." Arizona says.

Addison looks at us with her grey blue eyes. You could see the wheels turning in her head as she puts Ava down to run around. She runs her hands through her hair.

"Ok, that's a lot better than London England. It's still far, but it's in the same hemisphere at least, and it wouldn't take too long to get to each other if something should happen." She says.

I could tell that she was still unsure about us moving, but in some way I think she understood, or at least I hope she understood anyway. The rest of the day, Arizona and I talked about our plans which consisted of buying our house first, and then getting married once we were settled into our new home. I bet I got to be annoying as I made a book of everything I want.

Arizona's POV

"Hey, what are you doing?" I call out as I hear the bedroom door close.

I saw the lights go out them, and then the soft glow of the fireplace being lit.

"Callie…..?"

I wipe my face and hands before walking out the bathroom, to see what she was up to. Just before I stepped into the room music filled the air, and I was pulled into her arms. Callie had on black lace French cut boy shorts and a lace bra. Something far from what she had on the last I saw her 5 minutes ago.

She presses herself right up against me, and starts to sing along with Janet Jackson.

You're feelin' in it

You're ticklin' it

You're swimming in it

You're gonna get it

Oh my god, I knew this song. I think anyone who has ever had the pleasure of hearing this woman sing knew this song. The song itself was a turn on, but with Callie moving her body against mine and singing in my ear, fuck if I could stop myself from trying to pull her into my skin.

I'm insatiable

And it's all your fault

So much lust involved

To get me off

My waterfalls

Your sexuality (breeds)

A storm inside of me (seas)

A touch is all I need

To make me scream

Obscenities

Every time you whisper in my ear I get aroused

You begin to slowly unbutton my blouse

Kissing on my skin my heart's racing now

I want you Girl

She changed the words of the song to fit me, to fit us. She had also started to run her nails up my back as she ran her tongue up the side of my neck. She must have felt my legs start to tremble, because she pushes me back into a chair, that I didn't remember being in the room. Or it could be that I am in such a sex induced haze that the only thing I can see is Callie.

Caught up in the waves of passion up and down

Love the way you movin? my body all around

Girl you 'bout to make the rain come down

Feel my rain come

Pouring soaking

Longing your lips

Baby ooh

You make it so moist

When my ocean's overflowing

Afterglowing

Take me oooh

You make me so moist

Callie was rolling her hips and moving to the music, as good, if not better than any high class striper. I couldn't keep my hands to myself, the way she wants me to. Grabbing her, I pull her to me and start to kiss her as she lets her body relax against mine. The music plays on, but I didn't really care to much about that, I needed her.

Orgasmic

Row it just like that

Hope you like drowning in it

You won't have a life jacket

My thirst is quenched

Ooh baby we're so drenched

Our body's rhythms are

So cataclysmic

Got me twisted

Feeling your anatomy breaking me down

Sucking on my (mmm) with ice in your mouth

Hurry and undress me take me right now

I'm wet for you goy

Caught up in the waves of passion up and down

Love the way you movin?my body all around

Girl you know you make the rain come down

You know how to make my rain come down

"Whoa, baby calm doooown." Callie moans.

Her head comes to rest against the top of mine as I sucked her nipple into my mouth. I felt her start to moan, and thrust herself against my erection. Damn, Joe Boxer sleeping paints.

"Hey Arizo…WHOAAAAAA!"

Aria stood with her hands over her eyes, but she didn't leave.

"Aria, close the door!" Callie yells.

She pulls my head closer to her chest, in order to cover her bare chest. I normally love that, but I couldn't breathe and I pull away just in time to see Aria close the door.

"I meant with you on the outside….what is it sister?" She asks standing and turning her back to Aria to pull on a robe.

"There's an old blonde guy outside the house. He says he knows Arizona. Richard won't let him in, but he has a bunch of scary Irish men with him." Aria says.

I stood; just as soon as I was sure I didn't have a raging bulge in my boy shorts, and grabbed my gun. I was really starting to get tired of this shit.

Alex looks up as I quickly make my way down the stairs and out the front door, where Richard was standing on the porch.

"What do you want?" I ask.

My gun in clear view, showing the man that I wasn't playing with him or his men.

"You grew up to be a fine woman." The man says with a strong Irish accent.

I didn't know who this man was, and I was starting to realize that I didn't put shoes on.

"I would expect that you would remember your father, after so many years." He says.

"My father is dead, and how dare you even bring him up!" I growl out.

One of his men makes a move, so I shoot at the ground near his feet.

"That was just a warning shot, take another step, and I will be sure you never walk again."

I was agitated. I had just been walked in on while in the middle of a very promising dance from my soon to be wife, to be sent outside to speak to a man who says he's my father, and my feet were freezing.

"I wouldn't, O'Brian, she's a perfect shot. I taught her how to shoot when she was four, and we practiced every day, until I had to leave." He says holding up his hand to another man, who tries to reach for his gun.

I remembered that. I remember it all, but it doesn't mean he's my father. Tons of men hung out at the shooting range with my father, and he had a group that would always go hunting with us.

"You cried the night that you shot your first deer. You were upset that you took some young fawn's daddy away, and when Timothy laughed at you, you punched him in the jaw. Tim use to pick on you a lot." He looked down at his crotch then back at me. "He kicked you down there when you were nine then laughed at you when you cried. He called you a freak, and I grounded him for the summer before taking you fishing, and explaining to you that you were different from all the other girls."

I look at the man, not sure if I should trust him or not. He slowly pulls out his wallet and opens it as he starts to walk slowly up to the porch. Richard steps in front of me, and he holds up his hands before walking up the steps one at a time, stopping to hold out the man's wallet for me to take.

There was a picture of him and me. I remembered that picture, and when it was taken. I was 13; it was shortly before he 'died.' I had an acoustic guitar on my lap as he was showing me a page of sheet music. That was the only photo that my mother ever took that I kept. When she ripped my copy into tiny pieces my heart seemed to stop beating. That was until I met Callie.

"You remember that song, Arizona?" he asks.

"When Irish Eyes are smiling." We say together.

"That was my song just for you, you loved the hear me sing it when no one was around, but you and I." He says. "You were the only one that took pride in being Irish, while yer brother laughed it off like his mother."

My hands start to tremble. I drop the wallet and slap him as hard as I could sending him stumbling back down the stairs.

"NO!" he yells when his men all start to rush the porch.

"That is my daughter, and I deserve what she gives me. So if any of you so much as think of harming her, or her family, I will gut you myself!"

"Arizona?"

I turn to see Callie as she steps out onto the porch. I take her hand and hold her behind me.

"I see, was right, O'Brian, that's a Torres." My father says.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask taking a firm stand in front of Callie.

"Can we go indoors and talk about this? My men will stay out here." He asks.

I look over at Richard.

"Understand that we will feel better if we had control of your guns, and you all come in, so we can keep a better eye on the three of them." Richard says looking past my father to the other three men.

I turn and head into the house as soon as my feet touch the warm floor a stinging pain shoots through them. Callie rushes me over to the couch, and pulls my freezing bare feet into her lap.

"You shouldn't have run out there without any shoes on." She softly says as Aria wraps a throw around me.

I couldn't help, but smile before leaning in and kissing her. From that point on, that would be the only contact that I would have with Callie until we went to bed in the early morning hours.

Callie's POV

I left Arizona in bed as I got up to make coffee, like I do every morning. I was hoping Addison was already up with me, because I was too scared to go downstairs alone. Not because Daniel turned out to be one of the heads of the Irish mobs. But because he was supposed to have been dead, and dead people didn't come back to life.

I was really sick of that word 'mob'. Why do they exist in the first damn place? I spent hours last night, or I should say this morning begging Arizona not to leave me. Telling her that I couldn't live without her with me.

"How are you holding up?" Addison asks when I sit down next to her to wait for the coffee.

"How do you think? I mean all this fighting started with someone that I thought was my friend. But to save his own ass he runs to the very man Arizona tried to blow away last night. I learn that my father is the head of a mob, and Arizona learns that her father, that she thought was dead, is another head of a mob, oh and they both hate each other. All this fighting, because of Mark, we would have been fine, if it wasn't for him." I say.

"Not really, he just pushed it along. Your father would have found out who Arizona was sooner or later, Callie, we both know this." Addison says.

"Well now she wants to leave, because she is scared that, because of who she is I will get killed." I say pulling down two coffee mugs.

This day was supposed to be happy and full of joy, because it was Ava's 3rd birthday, and our first official holiday as a family. Now, it was full of confusion and frustration.

"I wouldn't let that happen."

I turn to see Daniel walking into the kitchen. Here in the full light of day, I could tell he was Arizona's father. Their eyes were the same, and his hair while it was showing more grey then anything, still had signs of that unbelievable blonde hair that Arizona so proudly shows off. His accent was thick, and I wondered for a moment, if Arizona would have had that same accent had he stayed around.

"I love my daughter. I always have so that is why I left; I didn't want her to find out what kind of monster I am. She was so proud of where she came from even if she didn't come from Ireland herself. Timothy and her mother never cared too much about my history, nor did they care too much for Arizona. As soon as she started to show signs that she had a generic deformity Barbara started to disown her.

It was my fault. I didn't want to change her; I wanted her to find out for herself who she wanted to be. I'm glad I did, she is happy now, and she was happy then with whom she was. The way she looks at you, Callie, is enough for me to put any bad blood aside that I may have with your father. You make my daughter happy, and I will do anything in my power to make sure you are safe and happy with her." Daniel says.

"Forgive me, but I don't believe you." I say.

"I don't expect you to, but I will spend the rest of my life being sure you two are taken care of." He says.

I take our coffee and make my way back upstairs to Arizona.

When I get there Arizona is sitting up looking around.

"Hey, I got you coffee." I say closing the door and walking over.

"God, I thought I…I thought you left." She says as I hand her a cup.

"Arizona, we have a plan, and that is to move to Canada next week, get married, and start our family."

I give her a kiss and then start to sip my coffee. Arizona takes my cup and sits it on the bed side table.

"Let's start right now." She says.

"Wait, what?" I ask as I am flipped over.

"Let's start making our family now."

Arizona starts to pull my shorts down before leaning over my back and kissing my neck.

"Babe, I'm on the pill." I say giggling.

"Then we can practice." She says.

I feel her slip into me and we both let out a moan.

"I don't care what people say, I love you."

Arizona's voice is hot in my ear as she starts to slowly thrust. My eyes start to close as Arizona starts to nip and suck at the flesh on my shoulder.

"DAE!"

We stopped our movements.

"DAE DOOR!"

Arizona lets out a sigh. I giggle and then moan when she pulls out as things look like we won't be able to have sex at all, while we are here.

Arizona's POV

London Ontario Canada

We have been in London for a few weeks now and have been living out of our bags at the Hilton downtown London. We both have been wrapped up in finding jobs, and a house, that we are too tired to do anything once we get back to the room at night. But things are looking promising today. Callie had an interview with London University Hospital, and from what I understand they really want her. I just got the call, not long after Callie left, that I got the job at University of Wester Ontario, teaching law, turns out I have a pretty big reputation up here.

Once Callie returns to our hotel we are going to look at house not far from where we will both work, in a new sub-division that a lot of doctors and professors are moving into. I'm hoping by the end of this week we will have a new address for Addison to ship our things to.

"Well, I am proud of you, Arizona. How are you liking it?" Addison asks as she bounces Ava on her knee.

I video chat with them every other day so Ava could see my face, and understand that I was still in her life. Sometimes I feel like she wants to see Callie more than she wants to see me, but that's ok.

"I love it, we both do though. It hasn't snowed yet, but they recommend that we park the car for the winter so that means tomorrow Callie and I have to go shopping for SUVs." I say.

"How's the baby making going?"

"So far it's not. She is off the pill, but we have been running around since we have got here so we haven't had any luck in the sex department. We try, but god…Callie was going to try to give me a blowjob the other day, but she could hardly keep her eyes open while we were making out. I couldn't let her do that as exhausted as she was, Addison, that's just wrong." I say.

Don't get me wrong seeing Callie in her skinny pinstriped dress suit and black heels to match was sexy as hell, but I would never take advantage of her like that.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day? It's only what 12pm there." Addison asks looking at her watch.

"Yeah, we have a house to look at, and then I don't know." I say.

I turn towards the door when I hear it open as Callie walks through it with a smile on her face.

"You got it, didn't you?" I say.

"Yes, baby, I got it." She says with a giggle.

I jump up from the desk and run over to her. I pull her into a hug and spin her around. She pulls me into a kiss, and things start to heat up very fast as I completely forget about Addison.

"Hey, whoa! Ok, I understand your happy, but Ava is in the room." Addison laughs.

"Oh, hey Addison!" Callie says pulling away.

"Dae!"

Ava starts to go crazy and pull on Addison's arm indicating she wants to be picked up.

"Ok, hold on."

Soon Ava comes on the screen. She starts to laugh, and I give Callie an hour to talk with Ava before telling her we have to go, and promising to video chat Addison again before we went to bed.

"Canadians really know how to treat their teachers." I say as we drive through the neighborhood.

"I am proud of you, Arizona. Now, I can get you to play professor and student." Callie says kissing my neck.

We both have been given the rest of December to get our things together, and get paper work straightened out about proper names and all that before going to work in January.

"How do you like the name Dr. Robbins?" she asks when we came to a stop outside a good sized two story home.

The realtor wasn't there, so we had time to talk.

"I do have my Doctorate in law, but I don't guess I have to use Dr. Robbins, if I don't have to." I say.

I had a feeling why she was asking. I already told the Dean that I would be using that title. To me it was kind of sexy that we both could be called Dr. Robbins.

"Come on Arizona, really how do you feel about it? I already had them order my lab coats with Callie Robbins on it. If I need to have them changed then I have to do it by tomorrow." She says.

"Baby, I love the idea of you taking my last name, and I love it even more that you are showing it off at work. But I want to ask you one thing." I say.

"What's that?"

"When you get your lab coat, I only want you to wear just that and those heels." I say kissing her.

Getting out the car quickly I look back at Callie, who was watching me with a look that said I was in trouble for leaving her in mid kiss. While we have been busy with house and job hunting, I have to say that moving to Canada has been the best thing for us. We have been more playful then before, and a whole lot more open. I think it's because the homosexual community here has more rights and can go out without being looked at as something less than human. Don't get me wrong we have run into one or two pigheaded men, but they were put in their place by the people around us, so Callie and I didn't have to really deal with it.

The house was amazing. I could see Callie and me starting our family in this house. The rooms were a nice size and the master bedroom was about the same size as the one we had in Seattle.

"So Mrs. Robbins will you and your wife be taking this one, or should I show you a few others with different layouts."

I look at Callie, who is running her hand over the stainless steel stove.

"No, this place is great, where do we sign?" I ask.

"Right here, we have everything on file at the school. We will deduct the cost of the monthly rent out of your check, or you can choose to pay on your own." The realtor says.

"We will do the monthly deduction." Callie answers as she signs her name next to mine.

"Ok, we have your account on file. Welcome to Canada and Western Ontario University."

I was handed the keys to our new home, and we watch as the realtor walks out, leaving us alone in our home.

"Baby, we are finally home." Callie says kissing me.

Callie's POV

We have been so busy lately that sex seems to be the last thing we even thought about let alone gotten to. Now, here in our new home after walking around talking about what would go where, Arizona is behind me thrusting slowly into me as I try my best to not let our new neighbors know what we were doing on the back porch.

I was busy telling Arizona what kind of dog we should get to run around the backyard when I felt her pull me back under the cover of the porch and behind the side wall. Her hands pushed up my dress as she slipped into me.

"Oh fuck me, baby." I moan.

"Shush, baby, don't get too loud." Arizona says as my moans start to get louder than they should.

I turn my head to kiss her, because I couldn't trust myself to keep quiet. Her hips started to jack hammer into me hitting my cervix every time.

"Baby, I want you to come." I pant.

If anything, Arizona was not a minute woman. She took her time. I swear she would make a great porn star, because she could go for hours without coming. But we didn't have hours it was starting to snow, and the air was starting to blow a little harder than before.

With one strong thrust into me, I could feel her shoot within me. It was hot and felt like pressure inside me. I couldn't help the moan that came out my mouth before Arizona's hand covered my mouth.

"We need to get back to the hotel, now." I say turning around and pulling my dress down.

Once we get back to the hotel, I don't wait for her to take anything off before I fall to my knees going right for her pussy. Tasting her wetness on my tongue, feeling her smooth walls squeeze my tongue makes me drip even more.

"Fuck me, baby, that feels so good." Arizona says pushing her pussy into my face.

She was hard and wet. I knew she was about to cum again after I had been on my knees for only 15 minutes. I want her baby, and I never felt the need to get pregnant so bad. Jumping up, I climb on her, and ride her until we both cum together.

"Hey, keep it down in there!" someone calls through the wall.

We both let out a laugh. After Arizona is done, she pulls out of me.

"Thank You!"

I start to kiss Arizona slowly as she holds me. We were content in slowly making out until her stomach growls making us laugh again.

"What the hell is with me...I'm always hungry after sex." She says making me laugh.

She went back to kissing me again, and I instantly feel her getting hard again.

"Arizona go shower. I will call for dinner." I say standing.

"Callie, please."

"Shower Arizona, then dinner."

Arizona gets up and walks into the bathroom. I laugh as she playfully grumbles. I move over to the phone to call room service while taking off my dress.

Once done, I lay down with my legs up on the headboard to help the little swimmers along. I couldn't help, but think about my dad as I put my hands over my stomach. I was in a different country starting my own family, and as far as I knew my own father wanted my wife dead, because of something she couldn't help, nor did she even know about.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Arizona asks placing her hand over my own.

I didn't hear the shower stop, nor did I hear her come into the room.

"Just thinking about how I'm starting my own family, and I don't have a family to be happy for me about it." I say.

"Baby, you have Aria. She was over the moon about us getting married, and I know she is going to be just as happy about us having a baby when you get pregnant. And I promise I will be happy to give you as many babies as you want. You know I have the juice and stamina to do it." She says laughing softly.

"I know, I just...I don't know. I always thought when I had babies my dad would be there to see that. Now, he just doesn't care if I'm happy, or not as long as he gets what he wants."

Arizona leans in and kisses me before lying next to me. She takes my hand and we just look up at the ceiling.

"Know that I want you to be happy and everything I do from the time I met you up until time itself stops, and most likely after that, will always be about making you happy. But I have to say that both our fathers care about nothing more than what they have done. While my father says he will leave us be, because we didn't pick that life, I don't believe him. There will always be something to bring him back around. While I hope it's just to see his grandkids, I will always have some fear that his visits will bring on some danger. So we have to start over, and try not to think about them, because they aren't worth it." She says.

I don't know what happens; maybe her words hurt me in some way, but I pull my hand away and get off the bed.

"Callie?"

"Fuck you, Arizona." I say walking around the bed to the bathroom.

"Callie, what did I say?" she asks following me.

I answer her by slamming the door in her face. I sit on the side of the tub wiping tears off my face. I know she didn't mean it the way I took it; that Arizona only wants me to be happy and safe, but I couldn't just stop how I feel about my father.

"Callie, you know that's not how meant it to sound." She calls through the door.

"I'm not like you. I can't just cut off how I feel about my father." I call back and regret the words just as soon as they were out my mouth.

I hear her move away from the door. She starts to move around the room before going to answer the door when someone knocks. I tried to get out the bathroom in time, but I wasn't fast enough, and by the time I entered the bedroom dinner was sitting by the table, but Arizona wasn't anywhere in sight.

Grabbing my phone and dial her number only to hear her phone ring from the desk. I really hurt her with my poor choice of words, and I was hating myself for it.

**ARIZONA'S POV**

I was in the wrong place, and I knew it, I should be back at the hotel, with my wife, talking over what was said. But she hurt me so bad with what she said. How could she think that I could turn how I feel about my father off? Since I was 13 I thought he was dead, and it took me years to get over that. He was the only one that ever loved me, that cared about me at all.

Now, I was sitting in a bar, not far from the hotel, because I didn't want to drive in the snow. I'm drunk off my ass. Hours have passed, and I'm sure Callie wanted to give me my space, but now I am too drunk to get back alone. To make matters worse, I left my phone in the room so calling her to come get me was out of the picture. So I continue to sit here trying to figure out what to do while looking at my wedding ring. It wasn't the wedding we wanted, but it was our wedding. I was happy about that, maybe we will get that big wedding one day.

"You look lonely."

I look up to see a blonde slip into my booth across from me. I knew her type, and I didn't want anything to do with her.

"I'm married." I say.

"Well, he's not a very good husband to let you be out here all alone... I'm Lauren." She says holding out her hand to me.

At that moment, I couldn't remember my own name, but Callie's name was burned into my soul. I look at her hand then back up at her.

"Wife."

"What?" she asks.

"I have a wife not a husband, and she doesn't know I'm here, because I don't want her to know." I say.

I hate the smile that crosses her face.

"Well, let me help make whatever has you here better." She says.

I let out a sigh and rub my eyes. Clearly, she was not getting the hint that I didn't want to be bothered by her.

"I don't need your help with anything, thank you." I say and she frowns.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up, no need to be nasty about it." Lauren says with a flirty smile.

"No, you are trying to get into my pants, and I am not falling for it...now leave me alone."

"Well, it's clear to me that your wife isn't doing her job at keeping you happy, because you are here in a bar at 2am. My dad always told me that the only people that go to bars alone are single people and people that are looking for a one night stand for whatever reason."

"Well, your dad is wrong..."

I was cut off by someone grabbing her and pulling her out of the booth.

"That's for assuming that you know anything about my marriage. Now, if you don't leave immediately, I will be sure you find your way to wherever your daddy may be without your feet ever touching the ground." Callie growls at her..

**Arizona's POV**

I never seen Callie so mad the woman went running off with her tail between her legs. Callie looked at me with narrowed eyes and I smiled.

"don't smile at me Arizona do you know how many places I have been too just to find you?"

"no?" I say with a giggle

"a lot and its cold, I don't know why I didn't think to look close by first."

Callie helped me stand and pulled me close when the whiskey hit my legs making it feel like I wasn't steady on my started to make our way back to the hotel and the cold air giving me a few minutes of sober ness as we walked.

"I'm sorry Arizona I shouldn't have said what I said it was wrong of me to say that." she says

"Callie you are right on a was I did close off my feelings for my father this time, it was easy for me to do it."

"But it was still wrong of me to say that. I could see how heppy you was to see your father after learning he wasn't it still hurts you that he is everything you fight against."

she lead us into the elevator. as soon as we start making our up to our floor I start to feel the alcahol and everything starts to spin.

"oh god I don't think my wife is going to like this." I say looking at her

" you look a lot like her."

she looks at me for a moment then a soft smile came over her face. we made our way down the hall,once in the room I walked or stumbled my way half way to the bed before laying down on the floor.

"what are you doing?" she says

" floor doesn't spin." I mumble

"you stay there" I pointed to the bed.

I can't remember my name and I'm not sure where I am at this second but I was not getting pulled into someone ones trap. No matter how much they look like my wife. I could have sworn that I was just talking to her but it takes too much to think so ill just stay right here under the table, and drunkenly preay that this Callie look alike stays over on the glad I remembered her name... if I'm going to forget my loves name then I'm never going to drink whiskey ever again.

"Well take these." she says handing me a pillow and cover.

**Callie's POV**

when I found Arizona she was stinking drunk and being hit on by some blonde trying to get her into bed. I couldn't believe the bullshit she was saying to Arizona. but my wife held firm and tried to get her to leave without making much of a fuss, but she was quickly loseing her cool. but I couldn't stop my actions when she started talking shit about our marriage.

After the short conversation about how sorry I was for the comment I made about her father and hurting her feelings, we climbed onto the elevator .

"ohh god my wife isn't going to like this."

she looked over at me.

"You look a lot like her."

I looted at confused for a moment before I realized that the motion of the elevator must have coused whatever she was drinking to go right to her head.

As we walked down the hall I noticed that Arizona had put as much space between us as she could and was sliding her way along the wall. and once int the room she stumbled her way closer to the bed before laying on the floor under the table that was our desk.

"What are you doing?" I ask crouching down to look under ther table at her.

"floor doesn't spin... you sleep over there."

she pointed to the bed while she slured out her she was way too drunk to function properly she knew somewhere in her drunk mind that she was married and that she was happy. even if to her I'm a stranger and I look like well me she was putting herself as far from anything that maybe trouble in her book.

I had to admit I found it sweet and noble in a odd kind of way as I stood to get her a pillow and cover.

" Take these then." I say.

she grumbles something as she takes the pillow and I covered her. she will be hurting in the morning.

" I'm sorry Liope I love you." she says as she faces away from me.

I smile " I love you too." I whisper and stand up

she was like this because of me and I thanked god I found her before someone tried to take advantage of her. I striped down to my underwear and climbed in bed and watched her until I fell to sleep.

Morning found me talking quietly to Addison.

"What are you looking at down there?" She asked

"Arizona." I say without thought

"We are you too trying something new sexually while I'm talking to you." She said too loud for me.

" shhh no, we got into a fight last night and I said some things that I shouldn't have. Long story short hours later I found her in a bar and had enough time to apologize before whatever she was drinking hit her." I say

"Callie..."

"I know I was wrong and I will apologize again when she is better... But you should have seen her Addison she told me that I looked like her wife then told me that I wasn't going to like that she stayed with another woman."

I looked down at her

"She slept under the table and made me sleep alone. I never wanted her more and I feel so bad for that."I say

"Callie there is nothing wrong with wanting your wife. The thing is that you didn't go through with may have been drunk and not remember you but her body did and she would have given into you."

"How do you know ?" I asked

"Because I have seen Arizona that drunk and she has always given in and went home or at the very less the bar bathroom. I'm sure she had tons of women come on too her." Addison said

"She did I walked in on one woman that was trying to pick her up and Arizona was telling her in so many words to fuck off."

Addison smiled Arizona had a very big player past that she didn't like to talk about. But Addison has told me all about it and how she never turned down any woman that came onto her.

" I ..."

" oh my god what the hell." Arizona moans

"I have to go Addison , I'll call later." I say

I close the laptop and pushes the chair back so I could look at Arizona.

"How do you feel?"

Her blue eyes looked up at me with confusion and relief in gave a yawn and a long stretch before pilling herself out from under the table.

" we're did you go last nigh we was talking out side then I'm waking up under the table." She says kissing my head be for stumbling to the bathroom

" you remember what we talked abou?" I asked preying that she did

"I told you everything was ok Callie. And I ment it I've had years to deal with my dads death or him leaving as the case may be now." She said brushing her teeth

I didn't know if she was mad at me or if she was very hung over. But as I got up to move to the bed Arizona grabbed me from behind.

"I'm sorry for being a complete asshole yesterday please forgive me." Arizona said kissing my neck.

" don't apologize for me making you angry like that." I say

We stood there as we swayed side to side to the soft music coming from my iPhone.

Later that day a hung over Arizona and I went to place orders for our new home. Maybe we were putting the chart before the horse but after picking out funter for the house we started to look at bedroom sets for new borns.

"I think this is nice look it matches the crib." Arizona said sitting in a love seat that rocked back and forth.

"I have never seen anything like that for a nursery." I say sitting next to her.

"Would you like to add this to your order?" The sellsmen aske

"Yes please." I say as Arizona started to relax into me

"Baby we have to go, I know your tired but the will be to the house in a hour." I say unwrapping my arm from around her.

"Kay."

I watched as Arizona pulled her tired body up and followed me to the counter to pay for our things. I've never seen Arizona that hung over before it was cute.

"Baby that would look great in the livingroom."

We both turned at the sound of the familer voice.

"Are you kidding me." Arizona said befor the man looked up at us.

" nice seeing you Again how's it been since we last talked?" The man asked

"Dean Ryan Boswell nice seeing you. Everything has been great. I'd like you to meet my wife Dr Callie Torres Robbins." Arizona said wrapping her arm around my waste.

I saw Lauren's eyes widen at my name. Making the twice the size they were when she noticed her.

"Ahhh your the Doctor my wife has been talking about. Lauren you didn't tell me Doctor Robbins had a wife." He said

"I I didn't know she was married toons of your teachers." She said

"Well I am...Dean how about you come over for drinks sometime." I said.

Arizona didn't seem bothered by it but Lauren seemed scared shitless that she was now in my line of sight.

"We will have to come up with a date. Lauren is one of your nurses so you know how time is with the hospital." Ryan said and I smiled

Oh this bithch thinks she can try and bed my wife and now karma has come back to bite her on the ass.

"We will have to do that, sorry to rush but calliope and I have to makes it to the house before the truck does." Arizona said smiling and shaking his hand as did I.

We left without shaking hers and as I walked past the glass window outside I could see him looking at us before turning to her with a frown.

"I love you baby but you didn't have to scare the crap out of the poor woman." Arizona said getting into the passenger seat.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as I got into the car.

Callie's POV

Mid-January

It is mid-January or is it the end of January? I can't remember all I know is that since the New Year has come in we have been working like mad women to get up to speed at work.

I had made it clear to my new chief that I plans to get pregnant as soon as I could and would work all the way up until the baby is due or I am told otherwise. But the sad thing was it wasn't working we have tried everything but I'm not getting pregnant. I had my new best friend Kelly in gynecology run test on me and on the sample I took from Arizona one day while I stopped to see her in her office.

Everything was fine and the only thing Kelly could tell me was that once I relax everything would work out.

Well tonight is going to happen because its Friday I haven't seen Arizona all week with being at the hospital at odd hours and getting home after she falls to sleep. Yes tonight or this weekend I will get pregnant.

And with a little help from my lace underwear and red bottom heels Arizona loves so much, she will be hard as marble when she walks through that front door.

Hey calliope I'm..." Arizona stopped all movement when she saw me and what I had on.

Yep my plan worked I can see her become hard through her pants.

I walked over to Arizona and wrapped my arms around her neck kissing her deeply on the lips and slowly unbuttoning the blue dress shirt.

"Welcome home love I have missed you so fucking much this week." I say

I placed kisses on Her neck and earlobe as my hand worked on getting her belt buckle that was done I took her hand and moved us down the hall to our bed room where I had the night planned out. Hit fist I want to do something I haven't done since Seattle.

I lower Arizona's pants and boy shorts and help her step out of them before looking up at the one thing I have been obsessing over for the past months.

I leaned in and started to lick and kiss Arizona's tones abs as I take little zona, as I have come to name it, into my hand and pump my fist up and down.

"Now Callie what has gotten into you?" Arizona asked.

I could tell she was trying to be funny but the way her abs started to slowly clinch. She wasn't going to make anything funny from this point on, not of I can help it.

I then took the head of Her member into my mouth. First curling my tongue around the head getting a gasp then moan before taking more of it into my mouth. bobbing up and down on the shaft, Taking it in inch by inch . Before taking all of her in my mouth.

And I have to say is not an easy thing to do considering Arizona's size.

"Oh wow Calliope." She moaned putting her hands through my hair.

I moved my head back and firth making slurping sounds that seemed to make Arizona gab tighter to my hair. Pulling away I pushed her dick flat against her stomach and went right for her pussy.

It was like I found ambrosia, it was always like that. She is so thick and creamy that I couldn't get enough of her.

Arizona's upper back slammed against the wall as I curled my tongue to rub her gspot.

"Fuck me baby you really missed me" she moaned and thrust to meet my tongue.

With on hand still rubbing up and down her dick I slipped two fingers into her and started to thrust I time with my pumping.

"Holy shit Calliope!"

Arizona yelled as I ran the tip of my tongue from the her opening all the way up and back again. I did this a few times be for I felt strong hands on my head pushing me back.

" you have to stop or you're going to make me come." Arizona says

"No I don't want to do that just yet." I say putting a stop to all my motions.

For a moment I just stayed on my knees with my nose pressed into her stomach, just breathing her in willing myself to calm down and relax.

Out of all the stress and drama we have been through it was this woman, this amazing human that I have come to lean on and trust. With every negative pregnancy test she would hold me and say next time. I want next time to me tonight I want to start my family and I want to start it with this woman whom I kneel before willing to do anything she wants me to do.

**Arizona's POV**

I hadn't seen my wife all week aside from the odd make outs at the school or at the hospital. I would be asleep when she got home and gone when she would wake up.

But when I arrived home she was waiting and I was shocked still. Little Zona as Callie has come to call her let me know that what I was seeing was every welcomed. I felt the wetness pool in my boy shorts covering LZ.

But right now the things my wife was doing to me was making it hard to think. When she said she was going to get pregnant this weekend she wasn't joking she kept me well fed and rested and turned on.

For the most part I was very happy about the fact that I got to have my way with my now I had her bent over the kitchen island taking her from behind as she cried and moaned at the top and her voice as I shot off into her before collapsing on her back.

"Baby you just made a mess." Callie breathlessly laughed as I kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." I said finally putting our clothes back in place.

"Why don't you go lay down and I will make us something to eat." I said.

Callie smiled and gave me kiss before walking over to the couch to take up her almost now normal upside down spot.

I couldn't help but smile at her as she turned the tv on and started to watch some movie. The thought that at this moment my wife could be pregnant with my child put a smile on my face. No matter what people thought about me or what anyone has done or said, it didn't matter anymore. Callie Ava and this baby were my only concern.

Carlos and my father may fight to the death over who has what in there world but I will kill anyone that comes to try and harm my family. I don't care who that maybe.

I may be a teacher now but I am a trained killer if need be and I am not afraid to do so.


End file.
